La guérison de deux coeurs
by Gab.Anonymous
Summary: Après une mort tragique, deux êtres en souffrances se trouvent, se soutiennent et se consolent.
1. Le départ

Hallow les gens! Bon, après avoir lu de nombreuse fics sur des sujets inimaginables, j'ai enfin décidé de me lancé. Ca fait longtemps que j'y pense. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant? J'avais peur. Bah ouais! Bon trêve de bavardage! Même si c'est ma première fic, je ne vous demande pas d'être indulgent. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui vous déplait, veuillez me le dire. J'accepte tous les commentaires constructif! ._.

P.S Évidemment, il va y avoir des fautes d'orthographes. Rien de majeur...enfin je crois. Bref, bonne lecture à tous! Ah oui, j'oubliais! Les personnages appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer. Je ne touche pas un sous grâce à cette histoire!

* * *

Edward, mon bel amour… Je t'aime tant. Tu me manques… Six mois, six longs mois que tu es parti et que je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de toi. Six mois que j'ai passé loin de toi et de ton corps froid. Ce même corps qui m'a réconforté lors des épreuves difficiles. Maintenant, tu m'as quitté, tu m'as laissé seule. Seule avec mon chagrin et ma douleur. Mais comment t'en vouloir? Toi aussi tu as souffert.

Je sais que mon Edward paraissait froid, voir sans émotions. Or, c'est un grand sentimental. Lorsqu'Esmée est décédée, il a souffert. Souffrir… ce mot ne qualifie qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il a ressentie. Les quatre mois qui ont suivi la mort de sa « mère » furent durs pour tous. Mais lui, il a eu mal. Beaucoup plus mal que tous les autres. Sa douleur je la ressentais. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant quatre mois. Les envies suicidaires de mon bel amour faisaient partis de mon quotidien. Or, je me résolvais à ne rien voir. Je ne voulais pas comprendre que mon Edward, si résistant et si robuste, souffrait. Si j'avais porté plus attention à ses sentiments, peut-être serait-il encore là, tout contre moi.

Je me rappelle parfaitement la triste journée de son départ.

~Flashback~

J'étais dans le salon, assise sur le canapé de la villa Cullen. Il est alors entré dans la pièce. En regardant ses yeux, je voyais bien qu'il avait quelque chose de difficile à me dire. La détermination se voyait dans ses prunelles vampiriques.

-Edward? Ça va?

-Bella, je…je vais vous quitter.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Ces quatre mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Soudain, je sentis mon estomac s'agita. L'envie de vomir devenait de plus en plus forte. C'est confuse que je lui répondis.

-Nous quitter? Pour aller ou? Pourquoi!

-Bella s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi. Depuis la…depuis ce jour, je ne peux plus vivre normalement. Et ça, tu le sais bien…

-Edward je t'en prie! Ne fais pas de conneries! Reste! Reste pour moi! Reste…

- Avant de partir, jure-moi de ne pas essayer de me retrouver.

-Mais…

-Jure-le-moi, Bella!

Il était désormais en colère. Ses yeux avaient virées au rouge. Il voulait que je lui promette de ne pas le chercher. Comment pourrais-je! C'est avec une force surhumaine que je lui ai juré de le laisser.

-Quand reviendras-tu, mon bel amour?

-Je…je n'en sais rien. Ne m'attend pas Bella, vis ta vie sans moi.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol du salon, en pleure. Il me regarda une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Je t'aime Bella…

C'est sur ces mots qu'il me quitta pour une durée indéterminée.

~1 heure plus tard~

J'étais toujours sur le sol, sanglotante. Carlisle entre dans la pièce.

-Bella? Que ce passe-t-il?, dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté de moi.

-Il…il est parti Carlisle!

-Il?

Je me lève, le forçant à se lever à son tour. Je me réfugiai dans ses bras.

-Edward…il nous a quitté.

-Il n'est pas…? Enfin tu vois…

-Non, ne t'inquiet pas, Carlisle, il est toujours en vie.

-Il est parti ou?

-Je n'en sais rien…il est juste parti. Il m'a fait jurer de ne pas le chercher.

À ce moment, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Carlisle ressert sa prise autour de ma taille. Je n'ai plus que lui à présent.

~Fin du Flashback~

POV Carlisle (peu après le départ d'Edward)

Edward…Tu as quitté notre clan. Mais comment puis-je t'en vouloir? Tu souffres tout autant que moi. Peut-être que partir est la seule et unique solution à ma peine. Peut-être… Or, je me dois de rester, pour Bella. Elle aussi souffre de ton départ. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. Cela fait à peine deux jours que tu es partis et déjà, elle ère dans la villa, comme un fantôme. Elle entre dans une pièce et reste sur le pas de la porte pendant quelques minutes. Elle verse ensuite une larme et quitte. Puis, Bella recommence en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce et ainsi de suite. C'est peut-être la seule chose pour laquelle je t'en veux Edward. La peine de ta Bella. Tu l'as laissé seul. Voilà pourquoi désormais je m'efforce de rester…

6 mois plus tard…

Ma chère et tendre Esmée. Dix longs mois sont passés depuis ton départ. Et six mois que je réconforte Bella. Malheureusement, je n'y parviens pas. Elle a toujours cet air absent. J'essaie du mieux que je peux mais, hélas!, mes efforts sont réduit à néant chaque fois qu'il y a quelque chose qui lui fait rappeler son amour perdu. Je lui ai interdis l'accès à l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. J'ai aussi dû enlever toutes nos photos de famille. Malheureusement, j'ai aussi dû ranger les photos te représentant. J'aurais bien voulu les mettre dans mon bureau, amis Bella s'assoit souvent sur le fauteuil devant moi. Elle ne fait pas grand-chose pendant ses temps-là. Elle me regarde travailler sans rien dire. Bref, je n'ai plus de photos de toi. M'en veux-tu mon amour? Sache que malgré tout, je t'aime toujours. Je vais désormais écrire un journal qui relatera mes mésaventures avec Bella. De plus, je pourrai continuer de te parler indirectement ma belle Esmée.

10 décembre

Je revenais tout juste de l'hôpital. Il devait être 23h00. En entrant, je vis que Bella était présente dans le salon. Elle était assise sur le canapé et fixait l'écran du téléviseur. Elle avait le regard vide d'émotions. Elle avait tant pleuré le départ d'Edward qu'elle n'y avait plus aucune larme qui roulait sur ses jolies pommettes. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés. De grands cernes se voyaient sous ses adorables yeux, autrefois rieurs. J'ai tant de fois essayé de la convaincre de se reposer un peu. Sans succès. Elle refusait catégoriquement de dormir.

Or, il y a peu de temps, j'ai gagné une petite bataille. Je l'ai enfin convaincu de se nourrir. Désormais, Bella mange. Très peu, mais quand même. Oh! Esmée…si tu savais comme je déteste la voir comme cela. Si au moins elle recommençait à vivre normalement. J'ai si peur qu'elle me quitte elle aussi. Je m'approchai donc d'elle. Je pris place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

-Eh Bella! Tu sais, lorsqu'on regarde la télévision, il faut que l'écran soit allumé.

Sa tête tourna légèrement dans ma direction. Elle me fixa quelques secondes puis, sa tête repris sa position initiale. Bon. Je rayais mentalement l'humour de ma liste des choses qui feraient peut-être réagir Bella. J'avais presque oublié! Car, en plus de ne plus vivre normalement, Bella refusait de parler. Bella n'a pas parlé depuis le départ d'Edward. Les derniers mots qu'elle a prononcés furent : « Carlisle…j'ai mal…j'ai mal à mon âme… ». Puis, elle s'est tue. Elle n'a plus jamais reparlé depuis. Par contre, je sais qu'elle écrit régulièrement dans son propre journal intime. Si au moins Alice était là. Elle aurait pu réconforter Bella. Je crois que j'ai oublié de te parler de ce détail.

Lorsque tu es…décédée, tout le monde a été bouleversé. Jasper en a eu assez se ces vives émotions. Imagines-tu Esmée, comment cela a dû être horrible pour lui? En plus de vivre son propre deuil face à ta mort, il a dû vivre celui du reste de la famille. Il a vécu beaucoup d'émotions que quiconque sur Terre. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté sa décision de nous quitter pour pouvoir continuer sa vie de vampire en paix. Or, en acceptant, je croyais qu'il allait amener Alice avec lui. Je me trompais. Alice…pauvre petite. Elle n'a pas pu supporter l'absence de son amour. Elle nous a quittés. Malheureusement, pas de la même façon qu'Edward et Jasper. J'espère qu'Alice t'a rejoint, Esmée. Rosalie et Emmett? Ils se sont achetés une maison pas très loin d'ici. Ils nous rendent visite au moins une fois par semaine. Pour Bella, son déménagement à la villa s'est fait de façon toute naturelle. Elle refusait de quitter la villa Cullen. Je lui ai donc proposé de venir vivre ici, avec moi. Charlie trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Selon lui, son moral serait toujours très bas puisqu'elle habitait dans la maison de son amour perdu. Évidemment, Bella n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. J'aurais aimé prouver à Charlie qu'il avait tort. Il passe la voir chaque matin et ne se gêne pas pour me dire qu'il avait raison.

-Bella, as-tu mangé aujourd'hui?

Elle fit signe que oui.

-Bien. Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux vident et hocha de la tête une deuxième fois. Je me levai du canapé et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

* * *

Eh bien oui me revoilà! Vous croyiez en avoir fini avec moi? La suite sera posté dans une semaine...ou moins. Cela va dépendre du nombre de personnes qui la lisent mais surtout de mon temps. Bref...REVIEW!


	2. Une imagination trop débordante

_Hallow! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. En lisant les Reviews je me suis rendu compte que j'avais omis plusieurs détails. Tout d'abord, ma fic se situe après le tome 2. Or, dans mon histoire, les évènements de la fête de Bella ne se sont jamais produits. Donc, les Cullen ne sont jamais partis et Bella est toujours une humaine._

_Réponse au Reviews : _

_Megara1 : J'avoue que ce début est triste. C'est pour ca que je l'ai classé comme un drame. Pour Esmée, tu vas tout savoir dans ce chapitre. Pour Alice il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication. Il me fallait une raison pourquoi Jasper ne reviendrait pas. Mais bon on va faire avec. :) Bonne lecture! _

_Mrs Esmee Cullen : C'est ca! Tu as tout compris XD Pour Alice, je ne compte pas parler de son suicide en profondeur. Jasper ne reviendra sûrement pas. Rosalie et Emmett seront plus que secondaire. Carlisle et Bella reste tout de même les personnages principaux._

_meltess : Le couple Bella/Carlisle est mon préféré! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire ma première fic._

_P.S Pour ceux qui aurait...peur?, plus les chapitres avanceront, moins ma fic sera dark. La joie sera bientôt de retour. :)_

_

* * *

__POV Carlisle_

Il est présentement 4h00 du matin. Bella ne m'a toujours pas rejoins. C'est très étrange. Habituellement, elle vient chaque soir dans mon bureau. Comment cela ce fait-il que ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, elle ai fait exception? Tu dois bien te demander, ma chère Esmée, pourquoi je m'inquiet autant du fait que Bella ne soit pas venue me voir. La vérité c'est qu'elle agit sur mon esprit comme un anesthésiste. Elle endort ma peine et ma douleur en me faisant penser à autres choses. Pendant que cette petite humaine est là, je ne pense qu'à la réconforter. Mon âme meurtrie prend du repos pendant ces temps-là. Non pas que je veux t'oublier Esmée. Ca, jamais. Mais…repenser à ta mort tragique m'est insupportable.

_10 mois plus tôt_

Esmée était dans la cuisine et s'afférait à préparer une bon diner (ou déjeuné pour nos amies français ._.) pour Bella. Carlisle était à l'hôpital. Tous les autres étaient rassemblés dans le salon pour regarder un film. Soudain, quelqu'un fracassa une des grandes fenêtres du salon. Celle-ci éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Edward poussa Bella sur le sol et la recouvrit de son corps pour la protéger des éclats de verres. Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la poussière fût retombée, une silhouette élancée fit son apparition. C'était nul autre que Victoria. Au même moment, Esmée entra dans la pièce.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan! Les enfants je…

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Victoria fonça sur elle en quelques millisecondes.

-Esmée!, cria Edward en se levant et courant pour sauver sa « mère ».

Il était trop tard. Esmée s'effondra sur le sol, le cou brisé et un éclat de vitre dans la poitrine. Un combat débuta alors entre Edward et Victoria. Il gagna. Il lui fit subir le même sort que sa défunte mère avait eu droit.

Si seulement j'avais pu être présent pour la sauver des griffes de Victoria. Cette pourriture à gâché tant de vie. La mienne, en t'enlevant la vie, celle de Jasper, qui na pas pu supporter tout ces sentiments, celle d'Alice, qui n'est plus de ce monde, celle d'Edward, qui a perdu sa mère adoptive. Mais dans toute cette histoire, c'est Bella qui a perdu le plus. Elle a perdu Esmée, sa seconde mère, Edward, sa meilleure amie Alice et sa vie. Bella n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Ce n'est plus qu'un fantôme qui erre sans but, en attendant que la mort vienne la chercher.

Bref, tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu si j'avais été là et si je t'avais donné ces foutus cours de combat. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que tu me le demandais. Quel idiot j'ai été de croire que tu n'en avais pas besoin, que tu ne te battrais surement jamais et que si tu avais besoin de le faire, tu serais amplement capable de te défendre. C'est malheureusement ce qui à causé ta perte. Ton manque de connaissance au niveau combat. Ta mort est donc en grande partis ma faute…

(_Fin du journal de Carlisle pour le 11 décembre)_

Je secouai ma tête dans tous les sens, voulant m'enlever ces pensées noires. Tranquillement, je pris le chemin du salon. En arrivant dans la pièce, je vis que Bella y était encore. Or, cette fois elle y était paisiblement endormie. Je la pris dans mes bras et la monta à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Doucement, je la posai sur le lit. Elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-Rendort-toi Bella. Il est trop tôt pour te lever.

-…Carlisle…?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et mon cœur palpita. Elle a parlé! Sa voix était enrouée et faible. Mais malgré tout, mon nom prononcé par elle semblait aussi doux que du miel. Sans vouloir me l'avouer, le fait que ce soit mon nom qu'elle ai prononcé en premier me faisait un baume sur le cœur.

-Oui?

-Merci…pour tout.

C'est alors qu'elle se redressa dans son lit. Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et se recoucha. Elle se rendormit aussitôt. Si j'avais pu rougir, croyez- moi ce serait déjà fait. Je sortis rapidement de la chambre de Bella, encore troublé. Elle ne m'avait jamais démontré un quelconque signe d'affection depuis…jamais.

_POV Bella_

Ai-je réellement fais cela? Ai-je réellement embrassé mon ex beau-père? Sur la joue, certes, mais embrassé quand même. Pour certaines personnes, mon geste ne parait pas bien grave. Mais pour moi, ca l'ai. J'ai bien vu que je l'avais troublé. C'était beaucoup trop déplacé de ma part, beaucoup trop. Comment ai-je pu? Bella, il faut que tu ailles immédiatement voir Carlisle pour te faire pardonner.

Je me levai alors de mon lit. Il allait sûrement trouver étrange que je me lève seulement 5 minutes après son départ…Peu importe. Je doits m'excuser. Comme à l'habitude, Carlisle se trouvait dans son bureau. Je toquai timidement à la porte. Il leva doucement sa tête dans ma direction. Son regard bleu transperçait mon âme. J'avais alors la curieuse impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je déglutis bruyamment.

-Hum…Carlisle? Je…je peux te parler.

Merde! Ma voix était toujours aussi enrouée. L'effet était assez étrange. Il paru d'abord surprit de ma requête.

-Mais bien sûr Bella, prend place, dit-il en me pointant avec son index le fauteuil devant son bureau.

-Bien, dit-il après que je m'y suis assied. Qu'as-tu à me dire?

-Je…je voulais seulement m'excuser.

Je baissai les yeux immédiatement. De honte, mais surtout de peur.

-T'excuser? Pourquoi donc?

-Eh bien…pour vous avoir…euh…embrassé.

-Embrassé? Mais c'était sur la joue Bella. Il n'y a pas de cas à faire avec ça.

Carlisle rit doucement. Par contre, ma prochaine réplique était peut-être de trop.

-Mais…vous étiez troublé par mon geste! Je croyais vous avoir offensé!

Ses yeux s'agrandir rapidement. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes.

-Carlisle?

-Je…euh…ce n'est rien Bella. Va…va te recoucher.

Je me levai donc pour rejoindre encore une fois ma chambre. Je crois que j'ai dis quelque chose qui l'a offensé…

_POV Carlisle_

Oh mon dieu…avais-je été si transparent? Ou bien c'est elle qui est trop perspicace? Je croyais avoir habillement caché mon trouble. Je vois maintenant que c'est faux…Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cela. Je réussi à travailler quatre heures de plus. Avec mon ouïe vampirique, je pu entendre Bella se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'eau de la douche commença à couler. Je fermai mes yeux et laissa aller mon esprit.

J'imaginais Bella entrée dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau nue. Bella prenant le flacon de shampoing, s'en versant dans sa paume de main. Bella se frottant langoureusement les cheveux avec le fameux liquide. Bella prenant cette fois le flacon de gel douche. Bella versant encore une fois le liquide dans le creux de sa main. Bella caressant son corps. D'abord sont ventre, ses cuisses, ses bras et finalement sa poitrine. Un sein à la fois.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. Je…je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ca? J'avais pensé de cette façon à Bella. Celle que je considère comme ma propre fille. Et Esmée…pardonne moi de ces pensées impures. C'est toi que j'aime. Seule toi compte pour moi. Seule toi compteras toujours. Pardonne-moi mon amour. Pardonne-moi…

* * *

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...REVIEWS!


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chap

Hallow! Ceci n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. C'est seulement pour vous dire qu'il faudra attendre encore quelques jours avant la suite. Eh oui, l'école prend tout mon temps. Je suis terriblement désolé. Je vous remercie de votre patience.


	4. Le mensonge de Carlisle

Bella sortie de la salle de bain propre et reposé. Elle ne se doutait point des pensées qu'avait eu Carlisle envers elle est son anatomie quelques instant plus tôt. Elle prit tranquillement le chemin de sa chambre, les yeux clos. Ses pas la guidaient, refaisant un chemin inlassablement fait depuis plusieurs mois. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi bien depuis le départ d'Edward.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva à sa chambre quelques secondes plus tard. Étrangement, la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut : « Je n'ai pas de devoirs ce soir! » Effectivement c'est très étonnant comme première réaction au bonheur. Or, cette simple phrase révèle bien plus sur le quotidien de Bella qu'on le croirait. En effet, celle-ci n'a pas de devoir puisqu'elle n'est tout simplement plus à l'étude. Après qu'Edward ai quitté la demeure familiale, Bella a décidé d'abandonner l'université. Carlisle a tout fait pour la convaincre de continuer, mais c'était peine perdue.

Il ne voulait pas la voir écrasée sur le canapé toute la journée. C'était beaucoup trop horrible pour lui. Il a donc décidé de travailler plus de jours que de nuit. La nuit parfois elle dormait. La plupart du temps elle était évidemment dans sont bureau. Elle ne voulait pas dormir. Bella avait bien trop peur des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Après tout, Carlisle ne s'étonnait pas de l'état de Bella. Elle refusait de dormir, de manger et de parler. Ce n'est pas une vie décente pour une personne, humaine qui plus est.

Elle se vêtit donc d'un vieux coton ouaté* que Carlisle lui avait donné. Il était bleu ciel, une couleur qui, selon elle, allait bien à son ex-beau-père. Cette couleur pastel faisait ressortir son teint hum…comment dire…cadavérique. À bien y penser, Bella le trouvait plutôt belle homme. Ses cheveux blonds comme le miel, toujours bien coiffé, jamais une seule mèche de travers. Impeccable. Son nez pointu…Certaines filles n'aime pas se genre de nez. Bella fait partie de celles-là. Or, dans ce cas-si, elle le trouvait très…sexy. Et que dire de ses lèvres. La lèvre du haut, beaucoup plus fine que celle du bas. Cette lèvre supérieure mince et rosée. Et la lèvre inférieur, quelques peu pulpeuse sans l'être trop, pour en pas dominer totalement. Un vrai régal pour les pupilles. Jamais Bella n'avait vue d'hommes aussi beaux et aussi parfaits que Carlisle. Il atteignait largement la perfection. Il l'a dépassait même.

Bien évidement il y avait eu Edward. Lui aussi avait sa beauté qui lui était propre. Mais pour Mr. Cullen, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas une beauté ordinaire. Elle est naturelle, sans artifice. Tout le monde sait que lorsque l'on devient vampire, notre corps se transforme lui aussi. On devient alors plus beau et plus attirant que nous ne l'ayons jamais été. Mais Carlisle lui, n'a pas eu besoin de cette transformation. Il devait être magnifique même lorsqu'il était humain. Elle en était persuadée.

Bella rougit d'avoir autant pensé de cette manière à Carlisle. Elle descendit alors le grand escalier qui menait à la cuisine. Elle avait terriblement faim. Arrivé à destination**, elle s'aperçu que Carlisle n'était pas là. C'était étrange. D'habitude, il lui préparait son petit-déjeuner avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Carlisle, dit-elle à peine plus fort que s'il avait été là, juste à coté d'elle.

Le silence lui répondit. Il n'était pas là. Il était parti sans lui dire au revoir. Bella haussa les épaules se disant qu'il avait peut-être reçu un appel de l'hôpital et qu'il devait s'y rendre de toute urgence. Elle se prépara donc un bol de céréale. Après avoir rangé la cuisine, elle appela son père. Il lui dirait s'il y avait eu un gros accident grave. Cela expliquerait l'absence de Carlisle.

-Service de police de Forks, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Bonjour Tom***. Est-ce que je pourrais parler à mon père s'il-te-plait?

-…

-Tom c'est Bella.

-Ah d'accord!

Il ne l'a mit pas sur attente comme tous les « réceptionnistes » auraient normalement fait. Évidement puisque Tom n'était pas normal. Il n'avait pas de malformation ni quelconque maladie mental. Il était juste…con. Rien de plus, rien de moins. C'est pourquoi Bella entendit toute la conversation de son père avec Tom.

-Charliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!

-Cesse de criait comme un perdu! J'suis pas sourd! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Téléphone

-Qui?

-Téléphone ce n'est pas le nom de la personne t'as compris c'est le nom de…

-Qui est à l'appareil Tom!

-Ah! C'est Bella.

-Bella! Donne moi vite ce foutu téléphone!

-Il faut le petit mot magique Charlie!

- Va te faire foutre avec ton mot magique! Allo? Bella? C'est bien toi? Oh je suis si content! Tu parles enfin!

-Du calme Charlie! Oui c'est bien moi et oui je parle. Je…j'étais épuisé de ne plus parler…

-Suis-je le premier qui entend ta voix?, lui demanda-t-il, ému. Il rajouta en murmurant; on se fout de Tom. Oublions-le!

-Hum…non. C'est Carlisle.

-… Bien. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel?

-Eh bien, j'aimerais savoir s'il y a eu un accident majeur cette nuit.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Je hum… ˚trouve quelque chose Bella! Tout mais pas la vérité!˚ J'ai entendu beaucoup de sirène d'ambulances cette nuit et hum…je voulais savoir ce qui c'était passé. Et hum…je voulais aussi savoir comment allait mon papa… ˚Piètre excuse Bella…tu aurais quand même pu faire mieux.˚

- Moi je vais très bien. Pour l'accident, il n'y a eu aucun accident majeur cette nuit. En fait, c'était plutôt tranquille. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir?

-Oui oui, merci! Au revoir Charlie, je t'aime.

Bella raccrocha immédiatement le combiné, sans laisser le temps à son père de lui répondre. Donc, Carlisle n'avait pas eu d'urgence…

* Coton ouaté : Je suis Québécoise et je ne sais pas comment on appelle ca en France. C'est un genre de chandail très gros et chaud. J'ai cherché mais je n'ai pas trouvé.

** Terminus, tout le monde desceeeeeeend! …Désolé!

*** Je n'ai aucune idée du nom de la personne qui répond au téléphone au service de police de Charlie. Alors je l'ai appelé Tom. Si quelqu'un connais le vrai nom (à moins qu'il n'y en ait pas) veuillez me le dire et je corrigerais mon erreur.


	5. Une visite à l'hôpital

_Hallow! Je vous poste ce chapitre plus rapidement pour me faire pardonner mon précédent retard! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! ._. Ah oui! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Cela me fait grandement plaisir! :)_

* * *

_POV Bella_

Si Carlisle n'a pas eu d'urgence médicale, pourquoi a-t-il quitté si vite ce matin? Et sans m'avertir de son départ. C'est très étrange…Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Je dois aller le voir à l'hôpital.

Est-ce une bonne idée? Peut-être que je ne devrais pas…Mais si je n'y vais pas, je ne saurais peut-être pas…je pourrais attendre qu'il revienne se soir…à moins que…Argh! Toutes ces questions et ces peut-être.

Bon! Trêve de plaisanteries! J'y vais, c'est décidé! Autre problème, comment m'y rendre? J'ai donné ma camionnette à Jacob. J'étais persuadé que je n'aurais plus à m'en servir. Pourquoi aurais-je eu besoin d'une voiture si je restais chez les Cullen toute la journée? Grosse erreur de ma part. J'imagine que Carlisle ne m'en voudra pas si je lui emprunte une de ses voitures. Je descends alors les escaliers qui mènent au garage de l'ex famille Cullen. Je pris la première voiture à ma droite. C'est une Mustang rouge*. J'essais d'ouvrir la portière.

-Bella…les clés!, soupirais-je, découragé de mon propre comportement.**

Je monte donc chercher celle-ci. Je suis de retours quelques secondes plus tard. J'épargne les petits détails. Bref, après un voyage de 15 minutes, je suis à la réception de l'hôpital. La réceptionniste m'a l'aire plutôt sympathique.

-Bonjour, mon nom est Bella. Je voudrais…

-Moi je voudrais avoir une BMW et je ne vous énerve pas avec ca.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-…Êtes-vous sourde?

D'accord, je retire mes paroles. Elle avait seulement l'aire.

-J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Y a-t-il un problème Mary?

-Euh…non monsieur Cullen, répondit Mary en battant des cils.

-Bella! Quelle surprise!, dit Carlisle un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

-Vous…vous la connaissez?

-Oui bien sûr. Elle habite chez moi. Aller Bella, suit-moi.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais suivi la scène sans dire un mot. J'ai alors pu remarquer la piètre tentative de séduction de Mary. Et de voir sa surprise sur son visage lorsqu'il lui dit que j'habitais avec lui. Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en ait lui-même pas rendu compte du double sens qu'il avait créé. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triomphant lorsque Carlisle m'amena dans son bureau. Une fois assise, Carlisle engagea la conversation.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ma chère Bella?

-Eh bien hum… je voulais savoir pourquoi tu étais parti si vite ce matin.

-Oh! Je ne te l'avais pas dis? Je devais remplacer un collègue très tôt ce matin.

-Ah d'accord.

Je soupçonne Carlisle de me cacher la vérité.

-Tu as envie que je te fasse visiter l'hôpital Bella?

-Hum…ouais.

-Il se leva et me tint la porte afin que je passe. Toujours aussi gentleman ce Carlisle. Après quelques secondes de marche, nous passons devant Mary. Je fais alors semblant d'attacher mon soulier. Ce stratagème me permet donc de m'arrêter devant la réceptionniste. Soudain, une idée géniale germa dans mon esprit.

-AÏEUH! Mon dos!, criais-je au moment de me relever.

Carlisle, qui discutait nonchalamment avec un collègue le temps que j'attache mes lacets, accouru à mon secoure.

-Bella! Qu'y a-t-il?, s'écria le docteur Cullen en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

-C'est…c'est mon dos! J'ai mal. Je ne peux plus me relever, dis-je en appuyant sur mon dos et feignant la douleur.

-Peux-tu marcher?

-Non…

J'aurais dû devenir actrice! Je réussis même à verser une larme afin de rendre ma comédie plus crédible.

-Je vais te transporter jusqu'à mon bureau, Bella!

Joignant le geste à la parole, il me prit dans ses bras comme un nouveau marié transporte sa femme. Nous passâmes alors devant Mary. Je lui fis un petit sourire triomphant, suivi d'un clin d'œil. Je m'accrochais solidement à Carlisle, passant mes bras autour de son cou. Je vis Mary bouillonner de rage.

-Docteur Cullen!, s'époumona-t-elle. Vous voyez bien qu'elle joue la comédie!

-Je ne te permets pas Mary! Retourne à tes occupations et laisse Bella tranquille!

Pendant que Carlisle s'éloignait de la réception, je tirai la langue à Mary, fière de mon coup.

_

* * *

_

_10 minutes plus tard…_

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de simuler un mal de dos? Évidemment, je voulais contrarier et rendre jalouse la réceptionniste. Celle-ci, qui tente tant bien que mal de faire du charme à Carlisle, a bien vu que je pouvais aisément la battre dans son propre jeu. Or, j'avais omis un léger détail. Carlisle est un médecin. Il ne se contentera pas de me dire : Onh! Pauvre petite! Il voudra m'ausculter. C'est exactement ce qui se produit à l'instant. Je suis étendu sur la table d'auscultation de mon ex beau-père. Et pour tout dire, c'est extrêmement gênant…

-Bella, peux-tu enlever ton chandail, s'il-te-plait?

-Euh…je…je…quoi!

Mon teint de cadavre avait viré à l'écarlate en moins de 2 secondes.

-Ton chandail m'empêche de bien t'ausculter.

-Ah…bon s'il le faut.

Je me relevais péniblement afin de rendre encore plus crédible mon mal de dos. Du même coup, cela permet de retarder le moment gênant qui allait ce produire dans quelques instant. Un fois assise, je regardais Carlisle avec insistance.

-Qu'y a-t-il Bella?

- Eh bien…pouvez-vous vous retourner?

-Ah oui! Bien sûr!

Après qu'il se soit retourné, j'enlevai mon chandail. J'attendis un instant.

- Hum Carlisle? NON! Ne te retourne pas! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'enlève mon…mon soutien-gorge?

-Oh! Non, tu peux le garder.

Je m'étendis de nouveau sur la table de Carlisle. J'étais terriblement gênée.

-C'est bon, tu peux te retourner.

Il se retourna et avança vers moi. Il mit sa main glacée sur mon épaule. Je sursautai.

-…J'avais oublié ce détail, me dit-il, perplexe. Je vais aller chercher un collègue.

-NON! Euh… je veux dire…je préférerais que ce soit toi. Cela me gênerait beaucoup trop qu'un inconnu me voit ainsi. Je n'ai pas sursauté à cause de ta main froide, mais plutôt parce que je ne suis pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un me…me touche…

-Très bien.

Il replaça ses mains sur le bas de mon dos. Un frisson parcouru mon corps.

-Je vais te faire un massage. C'était sûrement un nerf qui s'était coincé. Détend-toi Bella.

Les mains de Carlisle commencèrent à faire des allés-retours sur mon dos. Il était très professionnel. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient précis et calculés. Après quelques minutes, il défit les agrafes de mon soutien-gorge.

-Il me dérangeait. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas?

-Euh…non non!

Cela faisait 10 minutes que je retenais un gémissement. Les mains de Carlisle étaient…étaient…oufff! Je me retenais tellement que je n'en peux plus. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche.

-Hmmm oui!

Carlisle stoppa instantanément ses mouvements et me regarda d'un air surpris. Je devins encore plus écarlate. Oh mon dieu! Qu'ai-je fais!

* * *

* J'ai pris une marque de voiture assez simple. Je ne m'y connais pas du tout alors...

** Je voulais absoluement rajouter ce détail. Dans la plupart des fanfictions que je lis, les personnages, lorsque vient le temps de prendre une voiture, réussissent à ouvrir la portière et à démarer sans même les clés! Étrange non? XD

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: REVIEEEEEEEEEWS! :)


	6. La mission de Bella

Hallow! Merci pour vos reviews. Elles me donnent la force d'écrire. Je ne suis pas encore rendu au stade où écrire est une tâche ou un fardeau, mais elles font tout de même du bien!

Ce chapitre sera plus léger que les précédents. Donc, plus en humour. Je ne change pas de genre. Cela reste tout de même un drame. Mais, dans mon histoire tout comme dans la vie, tout n'est pas toujours noir.

J'espère que vous apprécierai ce chapitre!

_

* * *

__POV Bella_

_Cela faisait 10 minutes que je retenais un gémissement. Les mains de Carlisle étaient…étaient…oufff! Je me retenais tellement que je n'en peux plus. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ma bouche._

_-Hmmm oui! _

_Carlisle stoppa instantanément ses mouvements et me regarda d'un air surpris. Je devins encore plus écarlate. Oh mon dieu! Qu'ai-je fais! _

Dit quelque chose Bella! N'importe quoi. Enfin…sauf la vérité bien sûr! Je ne me voyais pas dire : « Ah Carlisle! Excuse-moi. Votre message était tellement bon et sensuel que, vous allez rire, j'ai gémis! N'est-ce pas follement amusent que de gémir sous les mains de son ancien beau-père? Vous ne trouvez pas? Moi je trouve ca extrêmement drôle! »

-Je…hum…Pa…pardonnez-moi…je ne voulais pas…je…

Ca y est, les larmes commencent à couler. Il fallait s'y attendre. Lorsque je suis gênée, les larmes viennent d'elles-mêmes, sans que je ne les aie appelées. Un petit coup de fil avant de passer ne serait pas de refus. « Oui, allo, Bella chérie! C'est nous, les larmes. Ont arrivent alors prépare-toi! » Il se retourna, voyant bien que je voulais remettre mon chandail. Chose faite, il se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Du même coup, je remercie ces précieuses perles d'eau salé d'être là.

-Oh, Bella! Ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas si grave. Aller sèche tes larmes.

Oh oui! Diversion! Je décide de jouer le grand jeu. Mais pas trop quand même. Il faut que ca reste naturel. Je baissai donc la tête, honteuse. Il prit mon menton entre son pouce et son index. Il releva doucement ma tête. Avec sa main libre, il essuya les larmes avec son pouce.

-Voilà! Ca…hum…ca peut arriver a tout le monde. C'est une réaction normale du corps. Tu étais très tendue. Le massage t'a seulement fait beaucoup de bien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il croyait donc que mon gémissement n'était qu'un gémissement de bien être. Comme tout les gens le font. Comme lorsque vous buvez un bon gros verre d'eau glacée par une chaude journée de juillet …Ne le contredisons pas. Qu'il continu d'y croire, cela m'arrange.

-Bon, il y a des patients qui m'attendent, Bella.

-Je vous quitte alors.

-Oh non, surtout pas! Reste. Nous irons déjeuner ensemble tout à l'heure.

-D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais pendant tout ce temps?

-Va voir Mary, je suis sûr qu'elle se fera un plaisir de discuter avec toi.

-Ca j'en suis pas si sûr…, murmurai-je.

J'étais persuadé qu'il m'avait entendu. Être un vampire a ses avantages. Dont celui d'avoir une ouïe extra-fine. Je pris donc le chemin de la porte et je me dirigeai vers Mary. Je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser. Je fis un petit sourire machiavélique. Pas très discret vous me direz. Ce n'était point mon intention.

J'ouvris la petite porte qui m'arrivait à la taille. J'entre dans la réception et m'assois. Mary me dévisage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi?

-Moi? Carlisle m'a dit d'aller te voir en attendant qu'on aille déjeuner.

Mission1 : Rendre jalouse cette sal **e de Mary. Mission 1 enclenchée.

-Tu n'avais pas mal au dos tantôt?

-Ah oui! Je n'ai plus mal.

-Tu faisais donc semblant! Je le savais! Tu n'es qu'un sale menteuse, doublé d'une…

- On se calme Barbie! Je n'ai jamais dis ca. Non, je vais mieux depuis le massage.

-Le…le massage? Quel massage?

-Eh bien celui que Carlisle m'a donné.

-Il t'a donné un massage, dit-elle abasourdie.

-Oh oui! C'était tellement…bon, dis-je en faisant un léger rire gêné. J'avais ponctué mon « bon » d'un haussement de sourcils.

Tout se déroulait à merveille. Elle était tombée dans le piège. Ca lui apprendra à cette garce que lorsqu'on tente de jouer avec Bella, on en subi les conséquences. Mary était maintenant verte de jalousie. Ne croyez pas que je fais ca pour défendre mon territoire et garder Carlisle. Non, loin de là. Carlisle est comme un père pour moi. C'est un second Charlie…mais en plus sexy. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle craqua enfin et me posa LA question.

-Tu habites avec le Docteur Cullen?

-Oui. Il est si gentil. Et il fait si bien la cuisine. C'est un chef!, m'exclamai-je, un sourire rayonnant et nostalgique accroché aux lèvres.

-Il n'est pas un peux vieux pour une gamine comme toi?

Elle tentait de m'atteindre avec mon âge. Tentative ratée, Miss! En plus, elle était persuadé que je sortais avec lui. Disons que je ne l'ai pas démentie.

-Il apprécie les jeunes filles, belle et pimpante. Ca doit être pour cette raison qu'il ne te regarde même pas!

-…!

Elle était abasourdie. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose. Mais elle la referma aussitôt. C'était tant mieux. Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin cette fois-ci. Bref, Mission 1 réussit avec succès!

Comme le temps passe vite en si mauvaise compagnie. Il était déjà l'heure d'aller déjeuner. Carlisle sortit de son bureau. Je ne pris même pas la peine de réfléchir et je mis la phase deux de mon plan à exécution. Je couru jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dans les bras. (NDA : Bella a enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Carlisle) Il me rattrapa sans aucun effort. Il était malgré tout surpris. Je lui souris et lui colla un chaste baisé sur la joue droite. Il fut encore plus surpris que précédemment.

Or, ce n'était rien comparé à Mary. Elle ressemblait à un poisson avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux si grands. On aurait dit qu'ils lui sortaient des orbites.

-Bella…qu'est-ce que…

Oh non! Il allait tout dévoiler. Il allait sûrement demander ce que je faisais à lui sauter dessus. Mary comprendrait alors que je ne sortais pas réellement avec lui. Vite! Trouve quelque chose. Je l'embrasse! Oui! ...Attendez. Non! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que j'allais faire une grosse erreur? Ah! Trouvé.

-Hahahahaha! Carlisle…

J'avoue, rire aux éclats n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue. Mais c'est la seule. Cependant, cela fonctionna. Il ne dit rien, probablement trop surpris. Je lui pris la main et l'amena dehors. Lorsque nous furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Carlisle parla le premier.

-Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Pourquoi as-tu fais ca?

-Je…hum…j'étais tellement contente de te voir!

-On s'était quitté il n'y a même pas 1 heure.

-J'étais…très heureuse de pouvoir quitter Mary. Je ne l'apprécie pas tellement. Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

-Mais bien sûr que non! Voyons, qui ne pourraient pas aimer Bella Swan?

-Pleins de gens.

-Je ne te crois pas. Cite-moi un exemple.

C'est à ce moment que mon sourire disparu. La joie qui habitait précédemment mon cœur quitta celui-ci.

-…Edward…

Les larmes, le retour! Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Bella…Edward t'aime!

-Non! Non, il ne m'aime pas! S'il m'aimait, il serait resté! Il ne m'aurait pas quitté!

-Bella, pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Bella il faut…

-Non! Je le sais. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé!

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter. Je couru. Loin. J'entendais Carlisle crier mon nom derrière moi. Au moins, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de me laisser seule. Du moins pour quelque temps…

* * *

Alors?

Vous aurez certainement remarqué que mes post sont assez désordonnés. Je publis dans un laps de temps de plus ou moins une semaine. Parfois c'est moins, d'autre fois plus. J'écris lorsque cela me tente. Et comme je l'ai dit précédemment, écrire n'est pas un fardeau. Bref, ne vous attendez à rien! XD

Pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient combien de chapitre je vais faire, je vous répondrai ceci: I don't know! Jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'imagination, j'imagine! XD


	7. Le grand retour

Hallow! Merci encore pour vos reviews ._. Je m'excuse de ce léger retard. L'inspiration n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mais bon, c'est pas avec une journée de retard que vous allez mourrir nan?

Je vous avertis avant de commencer ce chapitre, il est beaucoup plus sombre que le précédent. Je ne vous en dit pas plus! ._.

Bonne lecture à tous! _-Bella…Edward t'aime!_

* * *

_-Non! Non, il ne m'aime pas! S'il m'aimait, il serait resté! Il ne m'aurait pas quitté!_

_-Bella, pardonne-moi. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire! Bella il faut…_

_-Non! Je le sais. Il ne m'aime pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé!_

_Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en rajouter. Je couru. Loin. J'entendais Carlisle crier mon nom derrière moi. Au moins, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de me laisser seule. Du moins pour quelque temps…_

_POV Bella_

Je courais depuis environs 1 heure. Wow! Je n'avais jamais autant couru de ma vie. Mon professeur de gym serait très surpris. Pour certains, courir est un moyen de réfléchir. Pour moi, c'est tout le contraire. Je vide mon esprit et je ne pense à rien. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration. Inspiration, expiration. Après quelques minutes encore, mon souffle se faisait court. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un endroit pour me reposer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis revenu à l'endroit exacte où Edward m'avait avoué être un vampire et m'avait légèrement fait peur… Je suis consciente que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir ici. C'était encore trop douloureux pour moi. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer et je n'avais pas la force de marcher jusqu'à la villa Cullen.

Je pris place en dessous d'un arbre très massif. La tête sur le tronc de celui-ci, je fermai les yeux, savourant le léger vent qui caressait mon visage en sueur. Je souris. J'étais bien. Je suis aussi consciente que de laisser Carlisle en plan n'était pas une très bonne idée. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Un petit bruit me fit instantanément sursauté. On aurait dit des pas. Quelqu'un qui marchait dans les bois, faisant craquer toutes les brindilles sous ses pieds. Je hoquetais de surprise en voyant la personne qui se trouvait devant moi.

_POV Carlisle_

Je voyais Bella courir au loin. Ma première réaction fut de courir vers elle. Mais mon cœur et ma tête m'en dissuadèrent. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, cela se voyait. Je ne devais pas la déranger. Je pris donc ma voiture et me rendis à la maison. Rendu dans l'allé, je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. J'avais quitté le boulot pour « déjeuner » avec Bella. Mais elle était partie. Quoi faire? Pourquoi pas une promenade en forêt afin de profiter du paysage? C'est donc ce que je fis.

Après seulement quelques minutes de marche, je ressenti un humain à proximité. Mais pas n'importe quel humain. Cet humain sentait très bon. Je pouvais reconnaitre ce parfum partout. Bella. Son cœur! Il accélérait. Avait-elle peur? Vite! Pas de temps à perdre, allons la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrivai, ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

_POV Bella_

Devant moi, ce tenait un vampire. Mais pas n'importe quel vampire. C'était…Jasper. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je me levai d'un bon. Nous passâmes quelques secondes à nous regarder. Je fus la première à bouger. Je couru jusqu'à lui et le prit dans mes bras. Je le serrais tellement fort, de peur qu'il parte à nouveau ou que, finalement, tout ca n'était qu'un rêve. Tout à coup, un flash me vint à l'esprit. Ah non! Je me reculai vivement.

-Pardonne-moi Jasper! J'oubliais que tu…eh bien que tu avais parfois de la difficulté à te contrôler.

-Ne t'excuse pas Bella. J'arrive maintenant à me contrôler. En fait, pour un moment. Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant ses bras.

Je me recollai à lui, la tête nichée dans son cou. Et voilà, les larmes son de retour. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas la gêne qui les fit venir, mais bien la joie de revoir un visage connu.

-Oh Jasper! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué!

Je ne pu m'en empêcher. Il fallait que j'agisse. Je l'ai fait et je ne le regrette pas.

_POV Carlisle_

Bella, ma petite Bella était dans les bras de Jasper. Tout d'abord, que faisait-il ici? Non que je n'étais pas heureux de le revoir. Au contraire. Mais, ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre. J'avais peur pour Bella. Si Jasper ne pouvait pas se contrôler et la mordais. J'allais crier pour l'éloigner de Bella. Mais encore une fois, la situation changea du tout au tout. Bella embrassa goulument Jasper. Quoi! Que…comment? Pas un petit baisé, un énorme baisé qui dura longtemps. Trop longtemps à mon goût. Je décidai de toussé pour les avertir de ma présence. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû. L'ancien Carlisle n'aurait pas fait ca. L'ancien Carlisle serait parti pour les laisser. Bella avait droit au bonheur. Mais, désormais, c'est le nouveau Carlisle qui avait la place.

-Hum hum…

_POV Bella_

Je m'arrachai difficilement des lèvres de Jasper. Elles étaient douces et chaude. Ce fut très agréable. Me soustraire à ce baisé fut une des choses les plus dures que j'ai eu à faire dans ma vie. J'étais irrémédiablement attiré par sa bouche si...attirante. Mes mains voulaient caresser ses cheveux blonds bouclés. Lorsque je me tournai vers Carlisle, le rouge me monta aux joues. J'étais extrêmement gêné. Or cette fois, les larmes ne vinrent pas. Jasper me tenait toujours pas la taille.

- Bonjour Jasper.

-Bonjour Carlisle.

-Où étais-tu?

-On s'était mis d'accord Carlisle. Pas de questions.

-Bien…

Je fixais Carlisle. Il avait changé. En l'espace d'un d'instant, le côté sombre de Carlisle avait fait son apparition. Il n'était plus le même.

-Et…que faisais-tu avec…Bella?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Carlisle.

-Et Edward? Tu l'as oublié?

-Non. Mais il n'est plus là. Il ne sera plus jamais là. Il a laissé Bella. Je suis là moi.

-Et Alice, elle est morte après ton départ! Elle s'est suicidée! À cause de toi!

Les yeux de Carlisle étaient noirs désormais. Un sentiment de rage et de haine émanait de tout son être. Je vis Jasper se renfrogner à l'évocation de son ancienne flamme. Il se retourna vers moi. Il me prit le menton et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il a raison Bella. Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je suis désolé…

-Noooon! Jasper! Reviens!

C'était trop tard. Il avait déjà quitté je ne sais où. Je me retournai vers Carlisle. Ses yeux étaient toujours noirs. Il regardait dans la direction qu'avait prit Jasper pour partir. Je me dirigeai vers lui, furieuse.

-Carlisle! Qu'as-tu fait!

-Ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour ton bien Bella!

-Non Carlisle, au contraire. Tu as gâché mon bonheur.

-S'il t'avait mordu, comme lors de ton anniversaire?

- Il se contrôle maintenant!

- Quand a-t-il dit ca? N'étiez-vous pas trop occupé à vous bécoter pour discuter?

Désormais, je voyais rouge. Il n'avait tout de même pas osez?

-Pardon?

- Ton baisé enflammé avec Jasper t'a tellement déboussolé qu'il t'a rendu sourde?

La gifle partie d'elle-même. Si Carlisle avait eu du sang dans son corps, sa joue serait devenue écarlate. Ses yeux, par contre, étaient revenus à leur couleur naturelle. Enfin, aussi naturel que les yeux d'un vampire végétarien puissent l'être.

-Carlisle! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi dis-tu toute ces méchancetés? Je suis grande Carlisle! Je prends mes propres décisions. Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Jasper aurait fait mon bonheur! Ou du moins, il m'aurait fait oublier Edward. Il a fallu que tu te mêles des trucs qui ne te regardent pas!

Carlisle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la gifle magistrale que je lui avais donnée. J'espérais au moins qu'il m'avait écouté. Je n'avais aucune envie de répété ce que je venais de dire. Je partis, furieuse.

Carlisle…mon Carlisle. Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi es-tu si cruel? Où est passé le Carlisle joviale, sympathique et aimant. Carlisle…revient moi vite…je t'en supplie…

* * *

Alors? Y'a de la jalousie dans l'air! ._. Revieeeeeew please!


	8. Discussion

Hallow! Un autre chapitre rien que pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Pssssst! J'ai enfin vu Tentation. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis une très grande fan de

Twilight. Et je n'avais aucune envie de le voir au cinéma. Toutes ces groupies me donnent la nausée! Pardonnez-moi si vous vous reconnaissez là-dedans. Mais je déteste les filles qui crient lorsqu'elles voient Jacob ou Edward. Je trouve cela plutôt enfantin et débile. Bref, parlons d'autre chose.

Hum…Ah! Je posterai peut-être un petit one shot que m'a inspiré la scène entre Bella et Carlisle! Sur ce, bonne lecture! ._.

* * *

_-Carlisle! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi dis-tu toute ces méchancetés? Je suis grande Carlisle! Je prends mes propres décisions. Tu n'as rien à dire là-dessus. Jasper aurait fait mon bonheur! Ou du moins, il m'aurait fait oublier Edward. Il a fallu que tu te mêles des trucs qui ne te regardaient pas!_

_Carlisle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la gifle magistrale que je lui avais donnée. J'espérais au moins qu'il m'avait écouté. Je n'avais aucune envie de répété ce que je venais de dire. Je partis, furieuse. _

_Carlisle…mon Carlisle. Que t'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi es-tu si cruel? Où est passé le Carlisle joviale, sympathique et aimant. Carlisle…revient moi vite…je t'en supplie…_

_POV Carlisle_

Je vis Bella partir loin de moi. Qu'avais-je fais? Je sentais que je l'avais perdu à jamais. Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me mettre en colère dès que j'avais vu Bella dans les bras de Jasper. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Je sais que ce qu'est la jalousie et ce n'est pas ça. C'est l'esprit paternel qui avait repris le dessus. Jasper nous avait quittés, Alice s'était suicidée en allant…non. C'était trop horrible. Je ne voulais pas que Bella revive la même chose qu'avec Edward. Et si Jasper décidait de quitter, encore une fois? Bella aurait été abandonné une fois de plus. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Je voulais seulement la protégé. Comme un bon père l'aurait fait, un point c'est tout.

Mais j'en suis conscient, agir de cette façon était une erreur. J'ai été plus méchant que je n'aurais dû l'être. Enfin, je n'aurais pas dû l'être. Pas du tout. Me pardonnes-tu Esmée? Me pardonnes-tu cette terrible erreur? Aurais-je dû laisser Jasper et Bella ensemble? Je me pose tant de questions ma chérie. Et tu n'es pas là pour y répondre, pour apaiser mes doutes. J'ai tant besoin de toi mon Esmée d'amour…

_POV Bella_

Je ne regrette rien de ce que j'ai fais durant ces dix dernières minutes. J'ai embrassé Jasper, et je ne m'en veux aucunement. J'ai giflé Carlisle et j'en suis fière. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point. Je ne suis pas fière de l'avoir frappé, mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Il le méritait amplement. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit. Il est soudainement devenu méchant et agressif. Mais pouvez-vous bien me dire quelle mouche lui à piqué? Le Carlisle gentil, aimable et compréhensif avait disparu. Où est-il passé? Selon lui, c'était pour mon bien. Je n'y crois pas.

S'il voulait vraiment mon bien, il m'aurait laissé avec Jasper. Lorsque je l'avais vu, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de me réfugier dans ses bras. Sa bouche si près de la mienne. Ses lèvres douces et attirantes. C'est comme si nos deux bouches avaient été des aimants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Tout ce que je sais c'est que cela m'a fait un bien fou. Est-ce que j'aime Jasper, je ne crois pas. Mais le fait d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés, qui m'apprécie et qui me comble de bonheur, me réjouissait d'avance.

Comme je n'avais nul part où allé, je retournai à la villa des Cullen, ma seule maison pour le moment. Je n'avais aucune voiture pour m'y rendre et mes jambes étaient en compotes. Je marchais donc d'une lenteur effarante. J'entendis derrière moi un bruit qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Comme une tornade qui me suivait. Je n'eu pas le temps de me retourner. Quelqu'un, plus particulièrement un vampire, me prit dans ses bras et couru à toutes vitesse. Je levai la tête et pu apercevoir la tête blonde de mon sauveur.

-Chut, Bella. Nous parlerons à la maison.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le cou de Jasper. Je ne voulais pas regarder autour de moi. Le paysage défilant à une vitesse folle me rappelait Edward et nos promenades en amoureux. Lui me prenant dans ses bras, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. M'amenant dans des endroits aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Je n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement, nous étions arrivés à la maison. Dans le salon, il me déposa lentement sur le sol.

-Assied-toi Bella. Nous devons parler.

-Jasper, je…

-Non, Bella. Laisse-moi parler. Tu commenteras après. Je t'aime Bella. Le baisé que nous avons échangé était magique. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait bondir de ma poitrine. Malheureusement, Carlisle a raison. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. Les souvenirs de mon Alice est encore trop douloureux. Je ne me vois pas avec une autre femme qu'elle. Je suis désolé. Mais rien ne nous empêches d'être amis. Je serai ton confident si tu le désires. Mais sache Bella que je t'aime quand même. Le souvenir de notre baisé restera tout de même gravé dans ma mémoire. …voilà, tout à été dit. Veux-tu rajouter quelque chose?

Je le fixais intensément. La seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit ne fut pas la réaction escomptée par Jasper. Je fondis sur ses lèvres. Heureusement, il répondit au baisé. Celui-ci dura à peine quelques secondes. Peut-être a-t-il duré plus longtemps, mais cela me paru tellement court. Lorsqu'il brisa notre étreinte, il me regarda étrangement. Il voulu dire quelque chose, mais je posai mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Un dernier…pour la route, dis-je en souriant.

Il me prit ensuite dans ses bras. Je le serrai le plus fort possible. Carlisle choisit ce moment pour entrer. Il nous regarda, mais ne passa aucun commentaire. Il s'est simplement arrêté sur le pas de la porte. Jasper se leva et me prit la main.

-Viens Bella. Allons dans ta chambre.

J'étais pleinement consciente que les paroles prononcées par Jasper contenaient un troublant double-sens. La preuve, les yeux de Carlisle faillirent lui sortir des orbites. Peut-être, ou assurément, croyait-il que Jasper et moi allions faire des choses très peu catholique. Je montai les marches la première afin de lui montrer le chemin de mon antre. Ma chambre dans cette maison avait été installée après le départ d'Edward. Il ne l'avait donc jamais vu.

-Oh Bella, c'est…

Je voyais bien qu'il cherchait ses mots. J'avais oublié de préciser que ma chambre est anciennement celle d'Alice. Je voulais lui rendre hommage. Je n'avais pas changé beaucoup de choses dans la chambre de ma défunte meilleure amie. La couleur des murs était toujours la même, soit le turquoise. Carlisle m'avait acheté, à force de persuasion, une nouvelle couette. Je la voulais brun chocolat. Je trouvais que ce brun et le turquoise allaient parfaitement ensembles. J'avais tout gardé. Les meubles, les accessoires, tout.

-C'est magnifique. Tu…tu as tout gardé intacte.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, tapotant le côté droit, afin qu'il puisse prendre place. Il fit ce que je lui demandais. Je n'eu pas le temps de dire un seul mot que Jasper s'effondra dans mes bras. S'il pouvait pleurer, il l'aurait fait. Pour le moment, il poussait des petites plaintes aigues.

-Bella, ma petite Bella. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. C'est de ma faute si Alice est morte. Je suis le seul responsable. Je l'ai quitté sans penser aux conséquences. Je pensais qu'elle allait continuer à vivre sans moi. Qu'elle m'oublierait. Je croyais qu'elle passerait tout son temps avec toi et Edward. Mais j'avais négligé le fait qu'Edward et toi étiez en couple. J'imagine que de vous voir tous les jours ensembles n'a fait que la démoraliser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Si j'avais eu son don, j'aurais pu la sauver. Je l'aurais vu…je serais arrivé à temps pour la sauvé. Je ne l'aurais pas regardé pendant qu'elle mettait fin à ses jours, ne pouvant plus rien faire.

_Flash Back (POV Jasper)_

Je courais le plus rapidement que mes « pouvoirs » de vampire me le permettaient. Il y a à peine quelques minutes, j'avais ressenti un pincement au cœur. Je savais que c'était Alice. J'en suis sûr, elle est en danger. Et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était debout sur le terrain où l'on jouait habituellement au baseball, il y a de cela des mois.

Elle faisait face à un gigantesque feu. Elle ne me regarda pas. Elle ne me vit sûrement pas. Elle fit un pas, puis un autre. S'arrêtant quelques millisecondes. Elle repartit, cette fois à la vitesse vampirique. Son corps se fit embraser par les flammes. Son cri de douleur transperça mon cœur. Je couru vers les flammes mais Edward m'en empêcha. Je le poussai sur le côté. J'y avais mis toute ma force, ma rage et ma douleur. C'est à ce moment que Carlisle arriva. Il ma plaqua sur le sol, en criant qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire. Qu'on se tuerait si on y allait.

_Fin du Flash Back et du POV Jasper_

- Je lui avais répondu que nous étions déjà morts. Peut-être notre enveloppe de chaires était toujours relativement en vie, mais notre âme et notre vie humaine nous avaient quittés. Nous étions des monstres. Il est vrai que nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler des « végétariens ». Nous ne buvons pas le sang des humains. Mais nous sommes quand même des monstres qui pouvons tuer en moins de temps qu'une arme, tel qu'un fusil, peut le faire. J'entends encore le cri perçant de mon Alice. Un cri à la fois de douleur et libérateur. Comme si quitter ce monde lui faisait plaisir. Si elle avait su que j'étais là, crois-tu qu'elle se serait quand même jetée dans le brasier?

Pendant tout le temps de son discours, il avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule. Il avait prit ma main et je caressais le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Les larmes avaient refait leur apparition. C'était si beau et si triste à la fois.

- Je n'en sais rien Jasper. Personne ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir. Ni toi, ni moi, ni même Alice. Elle le voyait mais ne pouvait en aucun cas le changer. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer. Mais je crois que je peux quand même comprendre une infime partie de ta douleur. Le destin ma aussi enlevé mon amour. Mais il y a eu une seule chose de bon là-dedans. J'ai su qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas vraiment.

Il releva la tête d'un seul coup. Tellement vite qu'il me fit sursauter.

-Bella! Ne dit pas ca. Il t'aimait. Il t'aime toujours Bella. J'ai le pouvoir de le savoir. Et je te dis qu'il t'aimait. Je n'ai jamais vu un être, humain ou autre, qui ressentait autant d'amour envers une autre personne.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir Jasper. Il ne m'aurait pas quitté autrement.

-Que fais-tu de moi et Alice. Je l'ai quitté moi aussi. Cela n'empêche pas que je l'aimais et que je l'aime énormément. Ce fut seulement la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant d'hoché faible la tête. Il poursuivi son discours que j'avais interrompu.

-Edward est sûrement le premier vampire à s'amouracher d'une humaine. Il faut avouer qu'au départ j'étais très retissant. J'avais peur. Pas pour moi et pour les conséquences que cela aurait sur notre famille. Mais pour toi. J'avais peur ne pas me contrôler et te sauter dessus. Mordre ton cou et boire ton sang. C'était la pire de mes craintes.

Lorsqu'il avait parlé de morsure, il avait enfoui sa tête dans mon coup et avait posé ses lèvres sur celui-ci. Je ne bougeais pas. Je n'avais pas peur. Je savais qu'il pouvait se contrôler.

-Tu as peur Bella?, dit-il en haussant les sourcils?

-Non, lui répondis-je, d'un ton assuré.

-Ne me mens pas Bella. Je ressens ta peur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai…j'ai peur que Carlisle choisisse ce moment précis pour entrer. C'est un si beau moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche tout avec son humeur massacrante, lui dis-je, avec une moue boudeuse.

Jasper se mit à rire. Un rire fort et sincère. On ne pouvait penser qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure, il était en dépression dans mes bras.

-Bella. Stupide petite fille.* Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que je vois?

-De quoi veux-tu parler?

-…

Il prit une minute pour réfléchir puis il se décida enfin à parler.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Tu le sauras assez tôt.

-Mais enfin! Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler! Explique-moi!

-Hum…non, me dit-il en me souriant bêtement.

Je le pris encore une fois dans mes bras. Pas pour le réconforter. Seulement parce que je le voulais. Nous nous couchèrent lentement sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux. Il me raconta ce qu'il avait fait après son départ, avant la mort d'Alice. À peine avait-il commencé que je m'endormis. J'étais épuisé par les événements de la journée_._

_

* * *

__Deux petites questions comme cela; Qui est votre homme, humain ou vampire, peu importe, que vous aimez le plus dans Twilight ?_

_Et si vous deviez choisir entre tous les vampires des livres et des films qui ont été fait depuis le début des temps, lequel trouvez vous le plus beau, le plus sexy le plus adorable! Bref, le vampire parfait pour vous, c'est qui? (Pas nécessairement dans Twilight) _

_Je vous donne mes réponses au prochain chapitre! ^^ __(C'est important de répondre, c'est pour les prochains chapitres à venir! ._.)_

_Merci à l'avance pour vos réponses._

*Pour celles qui sont bonnes en anglais, cela pourrait se traduire par; « Silly little girl. » C'est une expression anglaise que j'aime bien. Quoique étrange dit en français.


	9. La confrontation

Hallow! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre! Voici les réponses aux questions que je vous ai posées dans le précédent chapitre;

Question1 : Mon personnage préféré dans Twilight est, sans surprise, Carlisle. J'aime vraiment sa personnalité, son caractère. Il est beau, sexy, séduisant, mais il agit normalement. Je le vois très bien se promener en ville et toutes les filles se retournent sur son passage et lui il fait comme s'il ne remarquait rien. Ce n'est pas du narcissisme. Au contraire, il est très humble!

Question 2 : Pour moi, le vampire par excellence est…Je vais vous faire languir quelque peu, en vous parlant de la façon dont j'ai fait mon choix. J'ai hésité entre deux vampires. Et, étonnement, Carlisle ne faisait pas partie de ceux-ci. Selon moi, Carlisle n'est pas vraiment un vampire. Il ne boit pas de sang humain. Ce qui, pour moi, n'égale pas à un vampire. Donc, il est exclu du choix. Pas seulement pour cette raison, mais ce serait trop long à expliquer. Donc, j'ai hésité entre Lestat de Lioncourt et Eric Northman. Et mon choix c'est arrêté sur ce dernier.

Riche, sexy, charmeur, puissant, manipulateur et buveur de sang suprême. C'est pour moi LE vampire. J'adore son caractère. C'est mon petit viking à moi! (Pas si petit que ca en fait, il fait quand même 1m95!)

Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

_- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'ai…j'ai peur que Carlisle choisisse ce moment précis pour entrer. C'est un si beau moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche tout avec son humeur massacrante, lui dis-je, avec une moue boudeuse._

_Jasper se mit à rire. Un rire fort et sincère. On ne pouvait penser qu'il y a à peine une demi-heure, il était en dépression dans mes bras._

_-Bella. Stupide petite fille.* Ne vois-tu donc pas ce que je vois?_

_-De quoi veux-tu parler?_

_-…_

_Il prit une minute pour réfléchir puis il se décida enfin à parler._

_-Rien. Rien du tout. Tu le sauras assez tôt._

_-Mais enfin! Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu veux parler! Explique-moi!_

_-Hum…non, me dit-il en me souriant bêtement. _

_Je le pris encore une fois dans mes bras. Pas pour le réconforter. Seulement parce que je le voulais. Nous nous couchèrent lentement sur le lit. Je fermai les yeux. Il me raconta ce qu'il avait fait après son départ, avant la mort d'Alice. À peine avait-il commencé que je m'endormis. J'étais épuisé par les événements de la journée._

_POV Jasper_

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes que Bella s'était endormie. Je la regardais dormir. Son sommeil était si doux, si paisible. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, je réfléchis à la conversation que nous avons eue plus tôt. Bella avait raison, je ne pouvais pas prévoir la réaction d'Alice. Je n'aurais pu la sauver. Mais malgré tout, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que c'était tout de même de ma faute. J'avais quitté l'amour de ma vie, sans me soucier un seul instant de son bien être et des conséquences que cela engendrerait. J'avais été idiot de partir simplement.

Et Edward. Il était tout aussi idiot que moi. Lui aussi avait décidé de partir. Heureusement, Bella avait tenu le coup. Il faut dire que Carlisle s'était drôlement bien occupé d'elle. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé très longtemps. J'ai tout de même eu vent de l'état dépressif dans lequel Bella avait été plongé. Mais à mon retour à Forks, j'ai constaté à quel point elle était heureuse, malgré son air triste lorsqu'elle s'est jeté dans mes bras.

Je ne pu pousser mes réflexions plus loin. Carlisle venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Bella. Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, comme il l'avait fait à peine une heure plus tôt. Ses yeux étaient vides. Je devais avouer que notre position créait une certaine ambigüité. Nous étions étendus sous les couvertures. Celle-ci nous arrivait en dessous du menton. De cette façon, on ne voyait pas nos vêtements. De plus, Bella était collé à moi, sa tête nichée dans mon cou, mes bras enlaçant sa taille. Je pouvais aisément comprendre ce que Carlisle pouvait imaginer. Ce n'était pas très difficile. Deux personnes enlacées dans un lit, les couvertures cachant leur corps, qu'on pouvait croire nu. Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas.

Carlisle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Soudain, il sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Il redescendit rapidement l'escalier. Je me levai et décidai d'aller lui parler. Nous devions absolument avoir une conversation.

POV Carlisle

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je n'entendais plus aucun bruit provenant de la chambre de Bella. Lorsqu'ils étaient montés au premier, une colère s'est emparée de moi. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas…? Non! Faire l'amour dans ma maison, il était hors de question! Mais ma colère à aussitôt baissé d'un cran lorsque je les entendis seulement discuter. Aucun gémissement.

Mais une demi-heure était passée et aucun bruit ne provenait de la chambre. Je décidai de monté au premier, voir ce qui se passait. J'eu un énorme choc en ouvrant la porte. Bella et Jasper enlacés, la couverture du lit de Bella cachant leurs corps nus. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux du « couple » devant moi. Après quelques secondes, je décidai de redescendre et d'oublier ce que j'avais vu.

Malheureusement, oublier n'est pas si facile. Je sortis dans la forêt afin de chasser, pour vider mon esprit. J'étais dehors depuis à peine deux secondes que j'entendis un craquement en provenance de mon dos. Je me retournai rapidement.

-Jasper…

POV Jasper

Je me levai donc pour me diriger vers la porte. Mais je fis demi-tour en direction de Bella. Je lui embrassai le front, les joues et un petit baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. C'était mieux ainsi. Je ne savais pas si j'allais revenir. Si je revenais à la villa, ce ne serait pas avant un mois. Je dois encore réfléchir et me ressourcer. Ne croyez surtout pas que je laisse Bella! Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, peut-être même autant qu'Alice. Mais il faut me comprendre. Je ne peu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que mon Alice. Le souvenir de mon amour perdu est encore trop présent et beaucoup trop violent.

Je laissai donc un message à ma Bella, lui avisant mon absence et peut-être mon retour prochainement. Je ne pris pas le temps de m'appliquer sur ma calligraphie, mais les émotions étaient tout de même bien présentes dans ma missive. Je posai la lettre sur l'oreiller sur laquelle ma tête était posé il y a à peine une minute plus tôt.

Je descendis les marches et rejoignis Carlisle à la vitesse vampirique. Je ne tentai aucunement de cacher ma présence. Nous devions absolument discuter.

-Jasper…, me dit-il, en se retournant.

-Nous devons parler Carlisle.

-Nous n'avons rien à nous dire.

Son ton était hargneux et méchant. Il était en colère et il ne voulait rien savoir de moi, c'était évident.

-Au contraire. Nous devons mettre les choses au claire. Mais pas ici. Je ne veux pas que Bella me voit.

-Pourquoi cela?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le cœur de la forêt, là ou aucun humain n'osait s'aventurer. C'était beaucoup trop loin. N'importe quel humain ne pourrait retrouver son chemin à partir de cet endroit.

-Alors, soupira-t-il, qu'avons-nous de si urgent à dire?

-C'est à propos de Bella.

-Tu couches avec elle, c'est ca!

-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ca! Nous n'avons rien fait. Rien! Nous avons seulement discuté des sentiments que nous éprouvions l'un pour l'autre. Je l'aime Carlisle. Je l'aime sincèrement et profondément. Mais elle et moi ne pouvons pas être ensemble. La douleur que j'éprouve face à la mort d'Alice est encore trop présente. Et…j'ai ressenti ce que Bella éprouve. C'est de l'amour. Mais pas pour moi.

-Pour qui alors?

-À toi de le découvrir. En terminant Carlisle, Bella, elle tient beaucoup à toi. Tu lui fais énormément de peine en agissant ainsi. Où est le Carlisle gentil, compréhensif et toujours heureux? Il n'est plus là. La jalousie à prit toute la place!

-Jalousie! Quelle jalousie!

-Ne joue pas avec moi. Je suis un empathe. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux. J'ai vu à quel point elle est heureuse avec toi. Tu l'as fait parler, manger, rire, Bref, tu l'as fait revivre.

Carlisle ne dit rien pendant un bon moment. Il restait là, à me fixer, en essayant d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire.

-Pourquoi Bella ne devait pas te voir?, dit-il, finalement.

-Je…je pars.

-Tu laisse Bella, toi aussi!

-Non! Je vais seulement me ressourcer. Je reviens dans un mois. Prend soins d'elle. Elle a besoin de toi.

Je me dirigeai lentement vers le sentier qui menait à la sortie. Mais juste avant, je me devais de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

-Une dernière chose avant de partir; elle ressent pour toi la même chose que tu ressens pour elle.

Et je le laissai là, sans plus d'explications. Je l'entendais crier mon nom.

-Jasper! Que veux-tu dire par là? Jasper! Jaspeeeeeeeeer!

Mais je ne me retournai pas. Il allait bien finir par comprendre la signification de cette mystérieuse phrase.

_POV Carlisle_

Que voulait dire cette phrase. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'y réfléchir, mais seuls les mots que Jasper avait prononcés pendant son discours me venaient en tête.

«- Et…j'ai ressenti ce que Bella éprouve. C'est de l'amour. Mais pas pour moi.

- Bella, elle tient beaucoup à toi.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- J'ai vu à quel point elle est heureuse avec toi.

- Prend soins d'elle. Elle a besoin de toi. »

Bella…J'ai vraiment été immonde avec elle. Je dois me faire pardonner. Mais comment? J'ai trouvé! Mais, serait-ce suffisant?

POV Bella

Je me réveillai doucement. Or, la panique m'envahi lorsque je vis que Jasper n'était plus là. Je vis un mot, déposé sur l'oreiller qu'il avait utilisé.

« _Ma chère et tendre Bella,_

_Lorsque tu liras cette lettre je serai parti. Mais pas pour longtemps. Je reviendrai dans un mois, c'est promis. Tu verras, le temps passera vite. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je suis parti. Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment, les souvenirs d'Alice et de sa mort me font encore mal au cœur. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'annoncer mon départ en face. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_P.S Prend bien soins de toi et de Carlisle, il en a bien besoin. Pardonne-lui ses erreurs._

_Ton Jasper qui t'aime. -XXX- »_

Les larmes ne purent s'empêcher de couler. Il était parti lui aussi. Mais il reviendra! Il l'avait promis. Je décidai donc de prendre une douche, afin de me changer les idées. L'eau chaude coulant sur ma peau nue me fit le plus grand bien.

Je descendis ensuite au salon. Je me pris un livre et j'ai lu tranquillement. Enfin…jusqu'à ce que Carlisle revienne. Je fis tout pour éviter son regard. Je n'avais aucune envie de le voir. Mais, il semblait s'obstiner. Il ne lâcherait pas si facilement.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi Bella.

Je levai tranquillement les yeux de mon livre.

-Hm?

Il avait les mains derrière son dos. Que cachait-il? Il sorti alors des fleurs, des roses rouges, mes préférées, et du chocolat noir.

-Je sais que c'est vraiment ringard d'offrir des fleurs et du chocolat pour se faire pardonner, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de chose.

Il me tendit les fleurs et les chocolats, que je déposai à mes côtés.

- S'il-te-plait Bella, pardonne-moi. J'ai été un idiot de la pire espèce. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. J'ai dit et fait des choses que je ne pensais pas, que je ne voulais pas. Bref, des choses qui ne me ressemblaient pas. J'étais aveuglé par…je ne sais quoi. Me pardonnes-tu, Isabella?

Je me levai d'un bon et je me jetai dans ses bras. Il entoura ceux-ci autour de ma taille. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou froid.

-Je te pardonne Carlisle. Tout est oublié. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer!, lui dis-je, en lui frappant l'épaule.

Je me rassie en continuant la lecture de mon livre. Carlisle n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'assit à mes côtés, me prenant mon livre des mains.

-Que lis-tu?

-Un livre.

-Plus précisément?

-Ca s'appelle « La série Sookie Stackhouse ». C'est une histoire de vampire!

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Mais ils sont bien loin de la vérité. Dans ce livre, les vampires ne se cachent pas.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils vivent leur vie de vampire devant tout le monde!

-Oui. Une mixture a été inventée pour remplacer le sang. Cela se nomme un True Blood. Les vampires boivent ce liquide et ils n'ont pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre.

-Comme nous avec les animaux?

-Oui, à peu près. Mais, ceux-ci ne peuvent sortir à la lumière du jour. Ils seront brûlés vif. Il y a des loups-garou, des changeling (genre de loup-garou, mais la personne peux se transformer en l'animal de son choix.) et des sorcièrs. Je m'identifie vraiment au personnage principal, Sookie Stackhouse.

-Pourquoi cela?

-C'est une humaine ordinaire qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire du nom de Bill. Après cette rencontre, il lui arrive toute sorte d'aventure. C'est marrant. Ca me fait vraiment penser à moi.

-Effectivement. Et ce Bill, c'est ton personnage préféré?

-Non. Mon personnage préféré se nomme Eric Northman.

-Il est comment se Eric?

-Et bien…Il est beau, grand, fort, musclé à souhait, riche, sexy, manipulateur et plus encore.

-Beau?

-Oui. Il est blond au teint pale et ses yeux sont bleus.

Je rougis lorsque je remarquai que c'était presque la description de Carlisle. Celui-ci ne dit rien, se contentant de me fixer étrangement.

- Ils en ont même fait une série. Et l'acteur qui joue le rôle d'Eric! Hmmmm…

Je devins littéralement cramoisi. Je venais de pousser un gémissement, là, dans le salon, devant Carlisle. D'ailleurs, il me regardait encore plus étrangement.

-Hum hum!, toussotais-je, comme pour faire partir mon malaise.

-Eh bien. Il semble très…beau…

Il se leva pour se rendre dans son bureau. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le taquiner.

-Eh! Carlisle?

-Oui?

-Tu as de la jalousie partout sur le visage, dis-je en riant.

Il embarqua tout de même dans mon petit jeu. Il se frotta le visage.

-Et là?

-Tu en as encore un petit peu.

-Où?

Je me levai et me planta devant lui.

-Là, là, dis-je en embrassa les commissures de ses lèvres.

Il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de me fixer.

-Et là, lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Reviews? ._.


	10. Le questionnement

Hallow! ._.

Je suis désolé du retard. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez! J'ai un nouveau chapitre pour voooous! Il est pas mal différent de tout ce que je fais jusqu'à présent. Parce que ce sera le chapitre précédant, mais du point de vue de Carlisle. Suivra ensuite un petit extrait qui nous ferra avancer dans l'histoire!

Bonne lecture à vous!

_

* * *

_

-Eh! Carlisle?

_-Oui?_

_-Tu as de la jalousie partout sur le visage, dis-je en riant._

_Il embarqua tout de même dans mon petit jeu. Il se frotta le visage._

_-Et là?_

_-Tu en as encore un petit peu._

_-Où?_

_Je me levai et me planta devant lui._

_-Là, là, dis-je en embrassa les commissures de ses lèvres._

_Il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de me fixer._

_-Et là, lui dis-je en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes._

POV Carlisle

Pour me faire pardonner, je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que des fleurs et du chocolat. Banal? Oui, bien sûr. Aurais-je pu faire mieux? Sûrement. Or, c'était ma seule solution alors je n'eu pas le choix, je devais me rendre d'urgence chez le fleuriste. Mais un autre problème s'imposa à moi; Quelle fleur acheter?

Au même moment, je reçu un SMS (Ou texto) de Jasper. C'était pratique quand même ce bidule. Je l'utilisais que très rarement mais pour mon travail, il pouvait toujours servir. Il était d'autant plus utile présentement car, mon problème fut réglé en moins de deux.

« _Elle aime les roses rouges et le chocolat noir. »_

J'achetai donc une douzaine de rose rouges et du chocolat noir. Mais pas n'importe quel chocolat. Je me suis rendu chez le chocolatier le plus près, c'est-à-dire a 150 km de Forks, et j'ai acheté le plus prestigieux des chocolats noirs. Celui-ci m'a coûté une fortune. Et une fortune pour moi c'est 2000$. Mais il n'y avait rien de trop beau pour Bella. Il faut dire aussi que la conversation avec le chocolatier avait été très étrange.

_Flashback_

J'entrai dans la boutique d'un pas déterminé. Je vis le propriétaire de la chocolaterie s'afférer au fourneau. Je le hélai. Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le comptoir devant lui.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur?

-J'aimerais avoir 75g de votre chocolat noir le plus cher, s'il-vous-plait.

-Le plus cher, vous être bien le premier quidam à me demander une chose pareille. Êtes-vous sûr d'avoir l'argent nécessaire pour l'acheter?

En guise de réponse je lui tendis le porte clé qui contenait les clés de toutes mes voitures. Il siffla, impressionné. Effectivement, les clés de mes 2 Volvo, mes 3 Mercedes, ma Ferrari et mes 3 Mustang étaient pendu au porte clé.

-Que faites-vous dans la vie, mon cher, pour avoir autant de voiture?

-Je suis médecin.

-Ah! Bien sûr.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas exclusivement à cause de mon métier que j'avais tout cet argent. En fait, c'était plutôt le fait que je pratique ce métier depuis très longtemps. Depuis combien de temps exactement, je ne pourrais le dire.

-Eh bien, ce ne sera pas très long, mon assistant va s'occuper de votre commande, me dit-il.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-Je veux que ce soit vous qui vous en occupiez.

-Oh, je suis désolé monsieur, mais, moi, je ne m'occupe jamais des commandes.

On aurait presque dit qu'il riait, qu'il trouvait cela amusant. Moi, je ne plaisantais pas.

-Je suis prêt à vous payer le double du prix pour que vous vous en occupiez.

L'homme parut surpris un instant mais accepta tout de même.

_Fin du Flashback_

Je me mis ensuite en route pour la maison. J'espère que mon cadeau plaira à Bella. J'espère surtout qu'elle me pardonnera. Je décidai après quelques secondes de réflexion de ne pas dire le pris que le chocolat valait. Je connaissais très bien Bella. Elle n'appréciera pas que j'ai dépensé autant d'argent seulement pour lui faire plaisir.

Je garai ma voiture dans le garage et je montai l'escalier d'un pas déterminé. Je voulais absolument qu'elle me pardonne ma bévue. Il fallait qu'elle sache que j'étais désolé Une douce odeur interrompit mes pensés. J'en étais sûr, Bella venait tout juste de prendre sa douche. C'est à ce moment que je perdis la tête complètement. L'odeur m'enivra et des images de Bella sous la douche, se caressant lascivement, me vint en tête.

Après quelques secondes, je secouai la tête afin de m'enlever ses images malsaines. Je me ressaisi puis entra. Elle était sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Elle savait que j'étais entré, mais elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas me regarder. Ce n'est tout de même pas ca qui va m'arrêter.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi Bella, dis-je en plaçant devant elle afin que la seule chose qu'elle puisse faire est de me regarder.

Effectivement, elle leva enfin ses jolies prunelles de son livre pour les poser sur moi. À cet instant, je me sentis toute chose. Malgré le regarde pas très sympathique de sa part, je détectai au fond de ses yeux, un brin d'amour. Elle ne m'en voulait peut-être pas finalement!

-Hm?, dit-elle en essayant de voir ce que je cachais derrière mon dos.

-Je sais que c'est vraiment ringard d'offrir des fleurs et du chocolat pour se faire pardonner, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux. Je ne suis pas très doué dans ce genre de chose, dis-je en lui tendant les fleurs et les chocolats, qu'elle déposa à ses côtés.

Je décidai de prendre mon courage et de poursuivre mon discours.

- S'il-te-plait Bella, pardonne-moi. J'ai été un idiot de la pire espèce. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton pardon. J'ai dit et fait des choses que je ne pensais pas, que je ne voulais pas. Bref, des choses que ne me ressemblait pas. J'étais aveuglé par…je ne sais quoi. Me pardonnes-tu, Isabella?

Elle me surprit totalement lorsqu'elle se leva et se jeta dans mes bras. Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, j'entourai sa taille de mes deux bras. Elle répondit à mon geste en nichant sa tête dans mon cou. Lorsqu'elle parla, son souffle chaud dans mon cou me procura moult frissons.

-Je te pardonne Carlisle. Tout est oublié. Mais ne t'avise surtout pas de recommencer!, me dit-elle en me frappant l'épaule.

Nous passâmes quelques secondes dans cette position, mais elle se dégagea pour retourner à sa lecture. Je décidai d'aller la rejoindre.

-Que lis-tu?

-Un livre.

-Plus précisément?

-Ca s'appelle « La série Sookie Stackhouse ». C'est une histoire de vampire!

Une histoire de vampire? C'est vrai que les humains inventaient tout un tas d'âneries à notre sujet. J'avais vraiment envi de savoir comment était les vampires dans ce bouquin.

-Vraiment?, lui dis-je

-Oui. Mais ils sont bien loin de la vérité. Dans ce livre, les vampires ne se cachent pas.

Ce ne sera jamais possible, Les humains n'accepteront jamais notre race. Nous sommes des tueurs en série puissance 10!

-Tu veux dire qu'ils vivent leur vie de vampire devant tout le monde!

-Oui. Une mixture a été inventée pour remplacer le sang. Cela se nomme un True Blood. Les vampires boivent ce liquide et ils n'ont pas besoin de sang humain pour vivre.

Un True Blood? Étrange. Malgré que ce ne sera jamais inventé, je trouvais que c'était tout de même bien pensé.

-Comme nous avec les animaux?

-Oui, à peu près. Mais, ceux-ci ne peuvent sortir à la lumière du jour. Ils seront brûlés vif. Il y a des loups-garou, des changeling (genre de loup-garou, mais la personne peux se transformer en l'animal de son choix.) et des sorciers. Je m'identifie vraiment au personnage principal, Sookie Stackhouse.

L'auteur avait tout de même raison pour les loups. Mais des sorciers. Pff! Foutaise!

-Pourquoi cela?

-C'est une humaine ordinaire qui tombe amoureuse d'un vampire du nom de Bill. Après cette rencontre, il lui arrive toute sorte d'aventure. C'est marrant. Ca me fait vraiment penser à moi.

C'est assez semblable. Je suppose que ce Bill n'a jamais abandonné cette Sookie…

-Effectivement. Et ce Bill, c'est ton personnage préféré?, lui dis-je tentant tant bien que mal de caché ma colère, précédemment apporté par la pensé d'Edward.

-Non. Mon personnage préféré se nomme Eric Northman.

-Il est comment se Eric?

-Et bien…Il est beau, grand, fort, musclé à souhait, riche, sexy, manipulateur et plus encore.

C'était l'occasion pour moi de savoir quel était son genre d'homme.

-Beau?

-Oui. Il est blond au teint pale et ses yeux sont bleus, dit-elle en rougissant.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite pour quoi. Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans mon esprit. Carlisle, tu es blond et tu as le teint pâle! Cet Eric, c'était pratiquement toi!

- Ils en ont même fait une série. Et l'acteur qui joue le rôle d'Eric! Hmmmm…

Instantanément, mes yeux s'agrandirent et Bella devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Venait-elle de pousser un gémissement. Cet acteur, qu'elle n'avait vu qu'à la télévision, avait réussi à la faire gémir sans rien faire que d'être…lui-même. Je le haïssais. Définitivement.

-Hum hum!, toussota-t-elle.

-Eh bien. Il semble très…beau…

Je me levai pour me diriger vers mon bureau afin que Bella ne voie pas ma jalousie plus que flagrante. Mais c'était trop tard. Elle me héla.

-Eh! Carlisle?

-Oui?

-Tu as de la jalousie partout sur le visage, dit-elle en riant.

Je décidai de me prendre au jeu et je frottai mon visage, dans l'espoir de faire partir la jalousie.

-Et là?, lui dis-je, en souriant.

-Tu en as encore un petit peu.

-Où?

Elle se leva et vint se planter devant moi. L'espace entre nous était très restreinte. Je voulu reculer mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Là, là, dit-elle en embrassant les commissures de mes lèvres. À présent, je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, me contentant de la fixer.

-Et là, me dit-elle en posant ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes.

Mais…que faisait-elle? Il y a à peine une minute on discutait simplement et voilà qu'elle m'embrassait! Que dois-je faire? Répondre à son baisé ou la repousser? Voyant mon manque de réaction, Bella mit fin au baisé. Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle aurait voulu que je lui réponde. Je la fixai un instant puis sans y réfléchir, je posai sauvagement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut étonnée au début, mais elle y répondit avidement.

Attendez un instant! Je…je venais de retourner le baisé de Bella, mon ex-belle-fille. Je me retirai précipitamment. La confusion se lisait sur son beau visage. Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher d'y mettre fin. Je ne pouvais pas faire ca. Embrasser Bella…

-Carlisle, je…

-Non, ne dit rien. Nous avons eu un moment d'égarement. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Moment d'égarement?, cria-t-elle. CARLISLE! C'ÉTAIT TOUT SAUF UN MOMENT D'ÉGAREMENT!

-Calme-toi, veux-tu. Nous n'aurions jamais du faire ca…c'était une erreur.

-Une erreur…, murmura-t-elle cette fois.

-Je serai dans mon bureau.

Au moment où elle s'est mit à crier, je su que je devais partir au plus vite. Juste le temps qu'elle se calme. Il faut dire que je voulais aussi éviter toutes questions de sa part. Je montai donc rapidement dans mon bureau. Je me plongeai dans le travail afin d'oublier les événements précédents. Plongé dans mes pensés, je n'entendis pas cogner à ma porte.

-Carlisle, est-ce que je peux entrer?

Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui refuser l'accès à mon bureau.

-Euh…oui…

Elle entra dans mon bureau. Elle était si jolie. Non! Ne pense pas à ca! Bella prit place sur un siège à l'avant de mon bureau.

-Oui?, dis-je, voulant en finir le plus vite possible.

-Carlisle…il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

C'est encore moi, votre auteure exaspérante!

Vous avez aimez?  
Vous avez trouvé ca...bof?  
Vous avez détesté?

Une petite review ne serait pas de refus! Dites-moi vos impressions. Et même vos prédictions si vous voulez! ._. (Pour voir si je ne suis pas trop prévisible!)


	11. LE grand moment?

_Hallow! Je suis terriblement désolé du retard! J'étais parti en vacances et j'ai complètement oublié de vous le dire. Pardonnez-moi! Bon fini les excuses! Le chapitre maintenant. J'aurais voulu le faire plus long, mais je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Il y aura une tonne de rebondissements! Un des chapitres le plus important de ma fic._

_Bonne lecture! ._._

_

* * *

__Carlisle, est-ce que je peux entrer?_

_Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui refuser l'accès à mon bureau._

_-Euh…oui…_

_Elle entra dans mon bureau. __Elle__ était si jolie. Non! Ne pense pas à ca! Bella prit place sur un siège à l'avant de mon bureau._

_-Oui?, dis-je, voulant en finir le plus vite possible._

_-Carlisle…il faut qu'on parle._

POV Carlisle

Oh oh...ca, ce n'était pas bon signe. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui parler. J'avais fermement repoussé ses avances en disant que c'était une erreur. C'est l'une des pires choses que j'ai fait dans ma très longue vie. J'aurais dû y aller plus...doucement. Prendre mon temps et lui expliquer qu'elle et moi, c'est impossible. Je suis tout de même son ex beau-père. Je ne peu pas avoir de relation avec l'ex petite-amie* de mon fils. C'est...c'est...C'est immorale! De plus, elle est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Même si Edward était, lui aussi, plus vieux que Bella, je le suis encore plus. On ne peut pas se promener dans la rue main dans la main alors que je suis supposé approcher de la trentaine alors qu'elle n'a que 17 ans.

-Oui?, dis-je en relevant tranquillement ma tête pour la regarder.

-Je...pour ce qui c'est passé tout a l'heure...

Elle avait l'air terriblement embarrassée. Son visage était rouge et son regard voulait évité le mien à tout prix.

POV Bella

Prend une grande respiration Bella. Je dois le regarder dans les yeux et lui montré mon courage. Malgré ses yeux magnifique, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ailleurs. Je décidai de parler, puisque lui ne semblait pas vouloir dire quoi que ce soit. Je pris une grande inspiration et je déballai tout. D'un seul coup.

-Je ne regrette rien. Pas le moindre remord. Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avait envie. Pour moi, ce n'était pas une erreur, loin de là. Et c'était encore moins un moment d'égarement. Si j'avais à recommencé ce moment, je ne changerai rien. Tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche. J'ai apprécié, un point c'est tout.

Je me levai dans l'espoir de quitter sans qu'il puisse dire un mot. Mais sa stupeur à été plus courte que je le pensais.

-Bella, assied-toi s'il te plait.

Je repris donc place sur mon siège et j'attendis sa réaction. Je le vis se lever et prendre le siège qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Maintenant, nous nous faisions face.

-Bella...je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce moment. Mais je te dis seulement qu'il ne se reproduira jamais. Je suis plus vieux que toi...

-Non!, criai-je. Non! Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais entendre aucune excuses bidons pour lesquelles on ne peut pas être...toi et moi.

-Mais ces raisons sont véridiques Bella. Il n'y aura pas de nous. J'ai perdu ma femme il y a à peine un an...

-Et moi! Mon petit-ami est parti je ne sais où, sans moi. Il m'a laissé seule. Il ne m'aimait pas. Jasper a aussi repoussé mes avances et maintenant toi. Je n'en peu plus.

-Bella...je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'arrive. Mais...

-Une nuit! Une seule nuit.

POV Carlisle

-Quoi?, dis-je, un peu surpris qu'elle m'ai interrompu.

C'est à ce moment que tout bascula. Je n'avait aucunement prévu ca... Elle approcha sa chaise de la mienne. Elle approcha aussi son visage du mien et parla au creux de mon oreille.

-Une seule nuit. Toi et moi. Une seule fois et on en parle plus.

QUOI! Mais elle me proposait de faire l'amour avec elle cette nuit et qu'après on oublierait tout.

-Bella...on est pas dans un conte de fée! La vrai vie de ce passe pas comme...ca, dis-je difficilement.

Son souffle chaud sur ma peau glacé me déconcentrait. Elle était proche...beaucoup trop près à mon goût.

-Éloigne-toi de moi Bella. Sinon je risque de faire une bêtise.

Je n'avais pas prévu ca réaction...j'aurait dû. Elle se rapprocha d'avantage de moi. Je sentais sa poitrine sur mon torse. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue à chaque mots qu'elle prononça.

-Et si...j'avais envie que tu fasses une bêtise?

C'était trop pour moi. J'étais un vampire mais avant tout un homme. Et un homme ne résiste pas longtemps à ce genre d'avances. À la vitesse vampirique, je la pris par la taille et la posa en position assise sur le bureau. C'était à mon tour de lui parler dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Une nuit, une seule. Et après, plus rien.

Elle me sourit. Avais-je fait la bonne chose? Était-ce réellement la bonne solution? Cela n'aggraverait-il pas les choses? Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans mon esprit. Et soudain, je les oubliais. Elles partirent en fumées. Bella les chassa de mon esprit en un simple claquement de doigt. Mon esprit était désormais occupé à détailler ses moindres faits et gestes.

Elle déboutonna chaque boutons de son chemisier un par un, lentement, en me regardant. Elle voulait me faire languir. Chaque bout de peau dévoilé était comme une bénédiction, un découverte. Après quelques secondes, qui me parurent des heures, elle n'avait toujours pas finis de détacher son chemisier. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je pris doucement ses mains et les posaient de chaque côté de son corps. Toujours en la regardant dans les yeux je fis exploser le reste des boutons et de sa chemise avec ma force surhumaine. Elle me regarda un instant interloqué. Puis, elle éclata de rire. Son rire était si beau. C'était comme de la musique à mes oreilles. Je me penchai lentement et posai mes lèvres glacées contre la peau douce et chaude de son cou. Elle gémit. Une avalanche de frissons pris possession du corps de Bella. Je souris contre sa peau. Je lui donnai des baisés ici et là, voulant recouvrir ses épaules. Je descendis plus bas. Mes lèvres était maintenant à la naissance de ses seins.

Puis soudain, c'est comme si je venais de me prendre une gifle. Je me relevai et regarda Bella dans les yeux. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle se posais plusieurs questions. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Bella… As-tu déjà…fait l'amour avec un homme?

-Pourquoi tu…

-Répond. Es-tu vierge?

Je tentais de paraitre le plus calme possible.

-Je…je…oui…

-Oui?

-Oui, je suis vierge. Edward n'a jamais voulu faire quoi que ce soit avec…moi… Carlisle est-ce que ca va?

Au moment où elle avait prononcé les mots fatidique, c'est-à-dire « Je suis vierge », je reculai rapidement contre le mur et me laissa glisser contre celui-ci. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains et soupira.

-Bella..je…je crois que ca va s'arrêter là.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi!

-Tu es vierge Bella! Vierge! Ta première fois…je ne veux pas que cela se passe ainsi! Pas une aventure d'un soir. Tu dois le faire avec la personne que tu aimes, plus précisément ton petit ami, quand tu en auras un.

-Mais moi c'est avec toi que je veux avoir ma première fois! Avec toi et personne d'autre!

Je soupirai. Des larmes commençait à couler sur ses joues roses.

-Tu…tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu es dans le feu de l'action, dans l'adrénaline. Mais après, tu regretteras.

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille! C'est avec toi que je veux le faire! J'en suis sûr maintenant. Tu es beau, gentil, charismatique, tendre et doux. Il n'y a personne de mieux pour moi.

Pendant son discours, elle s'était levée et agenouillée à côté de moi. Je savais que ce que j'allais dire allait la blesser. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, Sinon elle ne me lâcherait plus.

-Edward…il est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

Elle se releva d'un seul coup et s'éloigna le plus possible de moi. Ses larmes se transformèrent en rage.

-Co…comment oses-tu dire une telle chose! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait, tu crois encore que c'est l'homme idéal! Mais tu es complètement fou! Edward ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé. Il est parti depuis plusieurs mois et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de lui! Il ne voulait pas de moi. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir loin de moi. Et moi j'ai été naïve! Je l'ai attendu Carlisle! Je l'ai attendu…stupide comme j'étais. Je croyais qu'il allait revenir. Mais je me trompais… J'ai perdu 6 long mois de ma vie. Je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même. Et tout ca pour un homme qui ne m'aimait pas. Mais toi! Toi, tu ne m'as pas abandonné! Tu es resté avec moi alors que chaque membres de ta famille quittaient. Tu t'es occupé de moi sans jamais te plaindre. Voilà pourquoi tu es l'homme qu'il me faut. Tu m'as dit que je devais avoir cette expérience avec l'homme que j'aime. Et celui là…c'est toi. Et je sais pertinemment que c'est réciproque!

-Que dis-tu là! Je n'ai jamais…

-CHUT! Tu dis n'importe quoi pour te protéger Carlisle! Si tu n'avais pas de sentiments, tu n'aurais pas été jaloux de Jasper. Tu n'aurais pas tenté de me dissuader d'être avec lui. Tu n'aurais pas été jaloux d'un personnage d'un livre qui me fait fantasmer. Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé tout à l'heure dans le salon. Tu n'aurais pas accepter de faire l'amour avec moi. Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé amoureusement. Et, surtout, tu ne m'aurais pas repousser. Si tu ne tenais pas à moi, tu aurais continué sans te soucié de ce que je pouvais ressentir. Carlisle, il est évident que nous éprouvons des choses l'un pour l'autre…

Je…Je…

-Je n'ai pas peur de le dire! Je t'aime Carlisle. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Tu vois? Lorsqu'on y met son cœur, ca sort tout seul!

-Bella je t'…

Et là…la pire chose qui pouvais arriver arriva.

-Coucou!

POV Bella

Oh mon dieu! Edward!

* * *

Alors? Non ne me tuez pas! Et non...il ne s'est rien passé de "hot" entre Carlisle et Bella. Ah...Carlisle... *Soupir* Il est si attentioné! Que vous ayez amé, que vous ayez détestez, une petite review serait apprécié! Waaaah! Ca rime! Je crois que ce sera mon nouveau slogan. ._.

*Je sais qu'Edward et Bella n'ont pas rompu, alors dire "ex" est totalement faux. Or, Bella le voit de cette façon. Il est parti sans elle. C'est un genre de rupture.


	12. La fin d'un relation

_Hallow! ._._

_Je vois que mon chapitre précédant à eu l'effet escompté! Alors, impatient de connaitre la suite? La voici! :) Merci pour vos reviews! Elles sont très appréciées._

_

* * *

_

-Je n'ai pas peur de le dire! Je t'aime Carlisle. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime! Tu vois? Lorsqu'on y met son cœur, ca sort tout seul!

_-Bella je t'…_

_Et là…la pire chose qui pouvais arriver arriva. _

_-Coucou!_

_POV Bella_

_Oh mon dieu! Edward!_

Non! C'est impossible. Il ne peut pas être là. Je l'espérais depuis si longtemps…et maintenant que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, il refait surface! Non mais quel salaud! Plus sérieusement, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de tout oublier lorsqu'il prononcera mon nom de sa voix d'ange. Peur que mon cœur défaille et qu'il efface toute trace des épreuves et des sentiments de rejet qu'il m'a fait éprouver. Mais pour l'instant le plus urgent, c'est de trouver une explication valable pour…pour Carlisle et moi.

Notre situation était plus qu'embarrassante. J'étais debout au milieux de la pièce, les boutons de mon chemisier défait et mes épaules étaient à découvert. Carlisle lui était assis par terre. Étrange scène n'est-ce pas? Et Edward lui? Il était arrêter devant la porte les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte. Vous auriez la même réaction si vous trouviez votre petit ami à moitié nu devant votre mère.* Je rattachai rapidement mes boutons de chemisier et pris le bras d'Edward. Je le sortis alors de sa torpeur.

-Edward, va en bas, dans le salon. J'irai te rejoindre dans quelques secondes.

Il voulu protester mais mon regard à la fois dur et suppliant ne laissait place à aucune protestations. Il soupira puis fit ce que je lui demandais. Je sais bien que même s'il allait en bas, il entendrait tout ce que je dirai à Carlisle. Cependant, j'aime mieux parler seul à seul avec Carlisle, juste nous deux dans la pièce. Lorsque je fus bien sûr qu'Edward était dans le salon, je me retournai vers l'homme au cheveux dorée.

-Que voulais-tu dire avant que…qu'il n'arrive?, dis-je de manière à ce que seul un vampire puisse m'entendre.

Carlisle me regarda d'abord dans les yeux puis lorsqu'il parla ses yeux mielleux regardèrent le sol.

-Je…rien du tout.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus difficile à dire au monde. Je m'approchai de lui et le pris dans mes bras. À mon plus grand désarrois, il se laissa faire. Instinctivement ses bras encerclèrent ma taille et les miennes son cou.

-Non. Tu voulais dire quelque chose. Et je sais pertinemment ce que c'est.

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi veux-tu que je le dise?

-Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire. Que ca vienne de ta bouche. Cette…magnifique et adorable bouche…

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je fonçai sur ses lèvres comme si ma vue en dépendait. Notre baisé fut à la fois passionné et violent. Après quelques secondes, il brisa le baisé mais nous restâmes tout de même enlacés.

-Dit-le…

-Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, je vous aimes.

-Pardon? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu. Peux-tu répéter?, rigolais-je.

-Bella…je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis longtemps. Je t'ai toujours trouvé attirante. Je suis désolé de ma réaction avec Jasper. Je le voyais comme un rival et non comme un fils. Tout allait bien entre nous et le voilà qu'il débarque. J'étais tellement en colère de le voir prendre ce qui m'ai précieux. Que mon petit bonheur soit heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je suis aussi désolé pour tout à l'heure, lorsque je t'ai repoussé. Je croyais que je ne te méritais pas. Que je ne serai pas à la hauteur.

-Et là, dis-je en pointant ce cœur, présentement comment te sens-tu?

-Je…je suis heureux. Comblé de bonheur. Mais…

-Mais? Quoi mais? Pourquoi y a-t-il toujours un mais!

-Mais j'ai peur de la réaction d'Edward et…et de ton père et…le reste du monde.

-Pour Edward, je m'arrangerai. Pour le reste du monde, on s'en fiche! On vit ce que l'on a à vivre! Par contre pour mon père…ce ne sera pas de la tarte.

Tout à coup, mes yeux s'ouvrirent de torpeur. Je portais la main à ma bouche, voulant cacher mon rire nerveux.

-Quoi! Qui a-t-il? Pourquoi ris-tu?, dit-elle, complètement paniqué par ma réaction.

-C'est que…je me souviens de la réaction de mon père lorsque je lui ai dut, pour la première fois, que je sortais avec Edward. Il a cru d'abord que je sortais avec Emmet…ses yeux sont devenus noirs. Il m'a demandé s'il n'était pas trop vieux pour moi. J'ai alors rectifié le tout en lui parlant d'Edward. En plus, il…je sais pas trop ce qu'il faisait avec son fusil. Je crois qu'il le lavait. Bref, Edward est entré à ce moment là et mon père avait l'air de dire « Tu lui fais de mal et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir! »*

-Et tu trouves ca drôle? Je vais me faire trucider par ton père et tu trouves ca drôle?

-Roh ça va! Tout va bien ce passer. Tu es l'être le plus charmant que je connaisse! Mon père t'aime déjà. Tu as toujours eu du respect envers lui et envers moi. Comment peut-il refuser?

-Je…j'en sais rien…

-Bon, je dois avoir une petite discussion avec ton fils.

-D'accord. À plus tard., dit –il en m'embrassant.

Je descendis ensuite l'escalier, bien déterminé à faire ce que j'avais à faire. J parcouru le salon des yeux et vis qu'Edward était debout au milieux de la pièce. Je le rejoins et attendis qu'il parle.

-Tu…tu es avec Carlisle?

-Oui. Nous nous aimons.

-Comment peux-tu me faire ca? Nous sommes toujours ensemble je te signal!

-Permet moi de te dire que tu te trompes! Nous ne sommes plus ensemble depuis 6 mois.

-Quand je suis partis, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais rompre.

-Justement! Quand tu es parti…tu m'a quitté. Tu m'as laissé seule. Qu'espérais-tu Edward? Que tu partes pendant des mois et qu'à ton retour je te sautes dans les bras? Alors là tu peux toujours rêver. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre patiemment et qu'à ton retour tout allait redevenir comme avant? Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tout ce que j'ai vécu depuis ton départ. J'ai perdu 6 mois de ma vie. Pendant 6 mois, j'ai arrêté de vivre. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus et je ne parlais plus. Je vivais comme une morte-vivante. J'ai tellement souffert Edward. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment. Et peu importe les raisons qui t'on poussé à partir si longtemps, cela n'excusera jamais ce que tu m'as fait. Te rends-tu compte que j'ai cru, et que je crois encore, que tu ne m'aime pas? Que tu ne m'as jamais aimé? Tu me quittes, tu me laisses toutes seules avec la mort d'Esmé, le départ de Jasper et le suicide d'Alice. Tout ceux que j'aime m'avaient quittés. Et tu crois qu'il suffit de revenir pour tout arranger?

-Mais Bella, je t'aime toujours! Je suis désolé de tout ce qui a pu t'arriver…

-Je m'en fiche de tes excuses. Elle ne pourrons jamais réparer le tort que tu m'a fait.

-Je sais…que…que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence?

-Lorsque tu es parti, c'est comme si j'avais un trou dans la poitrine. Il absorbait tout mes sentiments de bonheur. Ne restait plus que le malheur et la tristesse. Carlisle a vu mon désespoir. Il m'a proposé de venir vivre dans la villa. J'ai accepté. À ce moment, je voulais être présente lors de ton retour. Charlie à tout d'abord refusé. Il ne croyait pas que c'était une bonne idée que de vivre dans la maison qui me rappelait…toi. Après une discussion avec Carlisle, il a finalement accepté. Charlie vient me voir à tout les jours, ou presque. Rosalie et Emmet se sont trouvé un appartement et y sont emménagé un mois après ton départ. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Carlisle. Il était si gentil avec moi. Après plusieurs efforts de sa part, je recommençais à manger et a dormir. Mais je ne parlais toujours pas. En fait, je parle depuis seulement 3 jours.

-3 jours…murmura-t-il. Seulement 3 jours… Tu n'as donc pas parlé depuis 6 mois?

-Non…Ensuite, l'arrivé de Jasper a précipité les chose entre Carlisle et moi. Il est revenu et tout de suite j'ai sentis la différence chez lui. Il ne voulait plus me mordre. Il pouvait enfin se contrôler. J'étais si heureuse. Nous nous sommes alors…embrassé. Je n'éprouvais rien pour lui. Lui…il m'aimait bien mais il voyait qu'entre nous c'était impossible. Nous avons parlé quelques heures puis il est reparti. C'est après que tout s'est déclenché avec Carlisle. Il était clairement jaloux de Jasper. Il s'est excusé de son comportement puis ont s'est embrassé. Le reste de te concerne pas.

-Quand je suis arrivé, vous étiez…enfin, vous étiez…tu comprends?

-Ce que nous avons fait avant ton arrivé restera entre les personnes concernées. Malheureusement, tu n'en fais pas parti.

Carlisle descendit les escaliers et vint nous rejoindre.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Carlisle…

* * *

* J'ai mélangé le livre et le film pour cette partie. Dans le livre, Charlie croit que Bella veut sortir avec Emmet et dans le film Charlie met des balles et laves son fusils.

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Ce chapitre est vraiment le point entre Edward et Bella. Reviews please! ._.


	13. Ah l'amour!

Eh non, je ne suis pas morte! ._. Je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic. Je suis très occupé dans mes études. Et entre vous et moi, je préfère écrire des chapitres, mais le temps ne me le permet pas. Je vais tenter de poster le plus souvent possible!

P.S Il y a quelques fautes d'orthographes, mais j'étais bien trop pressée de vous le poster. Je sais que certains l'attendait avec impatience! Alors promis, plus de gros suspence de 2 mois et demi! XD

Bonne lecture,

GabAnonymous -XxX-

* * *

POV Carlisle

-Bella, va voir Charlie. Je suis sûr u'il sera très heureuse de te revoir en bonne santé.

-Mais…mais…bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, aussi gracieusement que possible, Bella restera toujours Bella. Bref, elle voulu m'embrasser. Je me penchai et lui donna un baisé sur sa joue. Elle me regarda, confuse. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir durant les six derniers mois, Edward ne méritait pas cette torture psychologique.

-Je te rejoindrai chez ton père, lui dis-je pour toute réponse.

J'attendis quelques seconde après qu'elle ai quitté la maison afin d'être certain qu'elle ne nous entendrai pas. Je me retournai ensuite vers Edward. Celui-ci, dès la seconde où j'avais descendu les escaliers, n'avait cessé de me fixer. Enfin, il se décida à m'adresser la parole.

-Comment as-tu osé me faire cela à moi! Ton premier fils! Me voler ma Bella! Mon unique amour! COMMENT!

-Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout! Tout d'abord, Bella n'appartient à personne, si ce n'est qu'à elle-même. Ensuite, tu es parti pendant plus de six mois! Que croyais-tu? Que la terre allait arrêter de tourner parce que n'étais plus là? Que Bella resterait assise sur le canapé à attendre tranquillement ton retour? La vie a suivi son cours. Pendant plus de six mois, Bella a radicalement arrêté de vivre. Elle a vécu un véritable enfer, tant physique que psychologique. Après tout cela, ne crois-tu pas qu'elle mérite de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend? Et plus d'une fois, Bella m'a confié qu'elle était persuadée que tu ne l'aimais pas, que tu ne l'avais jamais aimée.

-Mais je l'aime Carlisle! Tu le sais bien!

-Je le sais. Je le lui ai dit. Elle n'a pas voulu me croire. Mais ne crois-tu pas que de partir pendant une demi année n'a pas aidé?

-C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris, n'en ajoute pas plus. J'ai fait une erreur, je dois l'assumer… Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir une chose. L'aimes-tu? L'aimes-tu autant que je l'aime?

-Oui. Je l'aime. J'aime Isabella Swan et j'en suis fier. Je veux passer mon éternité avec elle.

Edward tenta de voir si j'étais sincère. Je ne pouvais l'être davantage.

-Je ne te donnerai pas ma bénédiction, je ne suis aucunement d'accord avec cette relation… Mais si c'est ce qui rend Bella heureuse, je n'empêcherai rien. Je veux seulement que tu prennes soin d'elle. Je t'en prie, fait d'elle la femme la plus heureuse au monde.

Il me prit brièvement dans ses bras et marcha vers la porte. Il se retourna vers moi.

-Oh! J'aimerais que tu attendes encore quelques années avant de la mordre…

Il attendit une réponse. Je le fixai, mais je ne répondis rien. Il se détourna et ferma la porte. Allions-nous un jour le revoir? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je sortis de la maison et me dirigea vers ma voiture.

Brusquement, sans même m'en rendre compte, j'étais devant la maison de Bella. Heureusement, Charlie n'était pas là. Je voulais discuter de notre relation avec Bella avant d'en faire part à son père. Je sonnai à la porte, attendant que ma douce vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur elle, je fus hypnotisé par elle. Bella portait un joli peignoir blanc qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Il dévoilait donc ces fines jambes.

-Carlisle?

-Wow Bella tu es…tu es si magnifique.

Celle-ci rougis et me fit entrer. Elle m'aida à enlever mon manteau. Ses mains frôlèrent mes bras ainsi que mon dos. C'en était trop. Il fallait que je la touche. Que je sente sa chaleur contre mon corps glacé. Je l'attrapai alors par la taille et la fit asseoir sur la table. Je pris furieusement ses lèvres. Je n'avais jamais ressenti un désir aussi fort et aussi puissant de ma vie. Et Dieu sait que ma vie fut longue. Je dévorais rageusement ses lèvres, souhaitant toujours en avoir plus. Elle se détacha de moi afin de défaire son peignoir. Je mis ma main sur les siennes.

-Non, attend. On devrait discuter…de nous deux.

-Ah Carlisle, dit-elle en riant. C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus.

- Pardonne-moi. Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi belle et attirante.

- Oh Carlisle! Je rougis encore par ta faute.

- Bon. Finis les rigolades. Nous devons parler sérieusement.

Nous nous sommes assis sur le canapé du salon.

-Bella. Désires-tu vraiment être avec moi? Car, je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu me trouves?* Je suis vieux…et vampire.

-Carlisle… Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais t'entendre dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Tu as tout pour toi. Oui tu es vieux. Edward l'était aussi. Je t'aime Carlisle. Je t'aime! Ne comprends-tu pas?

-Mais Bella… Je suis…et toi tu es…enfin, le autres ils vont…

-Je ne veux pas entendre ces sottises! Je n'aime pas les autres! Ils diront ce qu'ils veulent, je ne suis pas en couple avec eux.

-Oui, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que les gens diront à ton sujet!

-Carlisle…, soupira-t-elle. Quand vas-tu comprendre que je m'en fiche! C'est toi que je veux! Toi et toi seul!

POV Bella

J'étais passablement énervé. Il ne voyait donc pas quel homme formidable il est? Cet homme n'a pas conscience du charme qu'il dégage, des femmes qui le dévorent des yeux et des soupirs de plaisirs lorsqu'il sourie. Il va vraiment falloir que je m'occupe de cela!

-Tu me veux?, demanda-t-il, un air coquin sur le visage.

-Si tu savais! Heureusement que tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'Edward, ca en serait obscène!

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation s'engageait, Carlisle avançait son visage vers le mien.

-Obscène? Vraiment?

-Obscène n'est pas le mot!, rigolais-je.

Nos lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. C'est exactement à cet instant que mon père décida de faire son entré.

-Bella? Tu es…là…? Qu'est-ce que…comment…Quoi!

Il marcha rapidement vers nous et prit Carlisle par le collet de son chandail. Malgré la force exceptionnelle de celui-ci, mon père lorsqu'il était en colère ne laissait pas sa place.

-Tu étais mon ami Carlisle! Comment as-tu pu!

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer Charlie…

-Non! Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications, je sais ce que j'ai vu! Comment as-tu pu toucher à ma fille, ma petite Bella! Comment as-tu pu vouloir la v…la vi…la vio…Argh! Je ne suis même pas capable de dire le mot!, rugit-il, rouge de colère.

-Papa, non!

Carlisle se défit de la poigne puissante de mon père. Après tout, il était 100 fois plus fort que Charlie! Mon vampire a alors replacé son manteau, sous les yeux ahuries de mon père.

-Charlie, il faut qu'on discute, c'est un très gros malentendu! Prenons place à la table, tu veux bien?

Nous nous sommes donc assis à la table. Charlie était assis au bout et Carlisle me faisait face. J'étais vraiment très nerveuse. Qu'allait dire Carlisle à mon père? Allait-il tout lui révéler? Si oui, comment Charlie allait-il le prendre?

-Tout d'abord, je n'ai jamais touché à Bella sans son consentement. Ta fille est une femme merveilleuse qui mérite d'être respectée. Je tuerai le premier homme qui osera poser la main sur elle sans son accord. Jamais, je n'ai violé une femme. Jamais! Est-ce clair Charlie?

-Sans son consentement?, demanda-t-il, perdu.

-Bon. C'est ce qui m'amène à la raison de notre venu.

Carlisle se retourna vers moi et me prit la main droite. Le contacte de sa peau glacé avec ma main chaude me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Les papillons dans mon ventre reprirent du service. Il allait lui dire! Oh mon Dieu! Du calme, Bella! Respire profondément.

-Moi et Bella…nous nous aimons.

Une minute passa. Charlie n'avait pas dit un mot. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Ah…il bouge…

-Qu…Quoi! Ma Bella! Mais…m…mais comment? Tu as trente ans Carlisle! Non, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas aimer Bella, ma petite puce… C'est une blague!

-Écoute Charlie…

-NON! SORS DE CHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE! NE REVIENS PLUS JAMAIS! Je retrouve à peine ma fille et on me la reprend déjà! Il y a déjà eu assez de ton fils, il faut que ce soit à ton tour! Tu lui briseras le cœur toi aussi!

Je n'osait pas dire un mot. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père dans une telle colère. Son visage était rouge. Pendant son discours, il s'était lever et il tapait des poings sur la table. Carlisle, par contre, n'était pas du tout impressionné.

-Ce n'est pas du tout une blague Charlie. Jamais je n'oserais faire une plaisanterie de ce genre. Jamais. J'aime ta fille. Je l'aime au plus profond de moi. C'est une femme charmante et très intelligente. Malgré qu'elle soit assez grand pour prendre ses décisions toute seule, je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes ensemble. Moi-même au début, j'ai été très retissant. Mais on ne peu empêcher un cœur d'aimer. Je te promet de faire tout pour la rendre heureuse. Et tant pis si mon fils à été trop stupide pour ne pas voir la femme merveilleuse en Bella. Tant pis s'il a été trop stupide pour voir à quel point Isabella est la femme que tout homme rêverait d'aimer.

Sans était trop pour moi. Je bondis de ma chaise et couru vers Carlisle. Je l'embrassai avec fougue. Ce n'était pas de la gratitude, c'était un besoin vital. Je sentais que si on se séparait, la vie allait s'arrêter. Carlisle me repoussa légèrement, nous n'étions pas seuls dans la pièce. Charlie nous fixait. Je me refugiai alors dans ses bras.

-Oh ma petite chérie, murmura-t-il en me berçant. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux cela?

-Oui papa, c'est ce que je veux. Je veux passer ma vie avec Carlisle. J'ai remis ma vie entre ses mains. N'oublis pas qu'il a pris soins de moi lorsqu'Edward m'a quitté.

-Bon…je n'ai qu'une seule condition Carlisle…

* * *

Alors? Cela vous va? Chaque personne qui me donnera une review sur ce chapitre recevera une intrigue qui fera partie des prochains chapitres! Espéront que cela vous motive! ._.


	14. Annonce et surprise!

_Rebonjour les gens! Voici un nouveau chapitre. Un peu court, je sais, mais que voulez-vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à tous pour les reviews et les chanceux qui ont reçu mon intrigue! ._._

_Comme toujours, possible fautes d'orthographe, mais je suis toujours pressé de postez un nouveau chapitre. Je veux vous faire attendre le moins possible! _

* * *

-Oh ma petite chérie, murmura-t-il en me berçant. Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux cela?

_-Oui papa, c'est ce que je veux. Je veux passer ma vie avec Carlisle. J'ai remis ma vie entre ses mains. N'oublis pas qu'il a pris soins de moi lorsqu'Edward m'a quitté. _

_-Bon…je n'ai qu'une seule condition Carlisle… _

POV Carlisle

-Tout ce que tu veux Charlie.

J'étais vraiment anxieux. Qu'allait-il m'imposer? J'espérais seulement qu'il ne me demande pas de lui faire des petits enfants… Ce sera très difficile, puisqu'un vampire ne peux avoir d'enfants!

-Je voudrais que tu rendre ma Bella heureuse. Qu'elle soit la femme la plus comblé. C'est ma seule condition.

-J'accepte Charlie. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à demander à ta fille.

Je me tournai vers ma jolie Bella. Celle-ci me regarda, intrigué. Je me plaçais devant elle et je m'agenouillais. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche et murmura :

-Non…Carlisle…Ce…Non…

Je sorti une petite boîte en velours rouge de mes poches. J'ouvris l'écrin. Celui-ci contenait une bague en argent surmontée d'un rubis d'une taille moyenne. C'était un superbe bijoux.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu devenir Isabella Marie Cullen?

-Oh, Carlisle! Je…Oui, oui je le veux!, dit-elle.

Des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux clos. Je pris sa main gauche et je passai la bague à son annulaire. Bella l'admira.

-Ouah! Elle est magnifique…

-Elle à appartenu à mon arrière grand-mère, dis-je en me relevant. Comme tu dois t'en douter, elle est très vielle et vraiment précieuse.

Bella releva la tête. Elle passa lentement ses bras autour de mon cou. Je la dépassais d'une bonne tête. Ainsi, elle se mit sur la pointe de ses pieds. Je me penchai légèrement vers elle. Nos lèvres se scellèrent finalement. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres. Elle comprit mon message et elle les entrouvrit afin que je puisse y passer ma langue. Notre baiser était lent, suave, langoureux et sensuel. Je ne peux dire combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi. Nous nous détachèrent finalement.

-Papa…Tu ne dis rien?

Je me retournai vers Charlie. Puis, soudainement, je me souvint.

-Que je suis bête, dis-je en soupirant.

-Qui a-t-il Carlisle?, demanda Bella, inquiète.

-Je n'ai pas demander la permission à ton père…

-J'ai 18 ans! Je suis bien assez vielle pour prendre mes décisions toute seule!

-Là n'est pas la question Bella. Il est de coutume pour le futur marier d'aller voir le père de sa futur femme et de lui demander la main de sa fille. Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait…Me pardonnes-tu Charlie?

-Ce n'est pas ca Carlisle… Le problème est tout autre. Je me suis moi-même marié très jeune. Voyez où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes les mauvaises décisions Bella. Es-tu prête à passer une bonne partie de ta vie avec un homme plus vieux? De passer outre les commentaires désobligeant? De faire fi des préjuger envers votre amour? Ne m'en veux pas Carlisle, mais c'est une réalité. Tu sais Bella, plusieurs penseront que tu es la jeune fille jolie qui se mari avec un homme plus vieux et riche dans le but d'avoir son argent lors de la mort de celui-ci.

-S'il savait à quel point c'est impossible…, dit Bella dans un murmurant audible que pour son futur mari.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense, loin de là. Mais es-tu prête? Es-tu seulement consciente?

-Papa, c'est mon intelligence que tu remets en doute. Je suis bien consciente des « dangers » que comporte notre relation. Carlisle m'en a amplement parlé. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre que ces doutes sont inutiles. Je me fou des autres. La seule chose qui m'importe est l'amour que j'ai envers Carlisle.

-Si tu sais ce que tu fais et ce que tu veux, je suis en accord total avec ta décision.

Bella alla rejoindre son père à l'autre bout de la cuisine. Elle l'enlaça tendrement. Pendant ce temps, je restais seul. Je laissai ma futur épouse parler à son père et dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. Après deux ou trois minutes de silence, je me décidai enfin à parler.

-Bon! Il faut lui trouver une date à ce mariage Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Mais avant toute chose, je veux qu'on parle de l'ambiance de notre mariage.

-L'ambiance?, se questionna Charlie en même temps que moi.

-Oui, dit-elle en nous demandant de nous asseoir. Vous savez que je n'aime pas attirer l'attention, même s'il s'agit de mon propre mariage. Je veux donc un mariage sobre avec peu d'invités. Seulement ma famille proche, toi, Charlie, et maman. Et bien sûr, celle de Carlisle. Il pourrait y avoir une petite fête après et c'est tout. Es-tu d'accord avec ça Carlisle?

-Je suis tout à fait en accord avec toi Bella. Je désirais aussi un petit mariage. Que dirais-tu de te marier dans un mois?

-Ce sera parfait! Qu'en dis-tu Charlie?

-C'est votre mariage, pas le mien. Mariez-vous quand vous voulez, je serai présent, dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Dommage qu'Alice ne soit plus là…Elle aurait pu faire la déco!, dis-je, sourire en coin.

Ma fiancé ouvrit grand les yeux puis elle éclata de rire. J'aimais l'entendre rire. La voir heureuse. Bella était belle lorsqu'elle riait, lorsqu'elle souriait, bref, elle était magnifique lorsqu'elle vivait! C'est une des raisons qui fait que je refuse de la transformer. Contrairement aux autres, cela ne l'embellira pas. Elle sera moins jolie. Oh, elle restera toujours très belle. Mais avec un visage blanc comme la mort, des yeux surnaturelles et des « super pouvoirs », Bella ne sera plus la Bella que mon cœur à aimé. Il aime la jeune femme au visage pâle mais vivant. Celle qui a une belle chevelure brune, celle qui a un visage magnifique, mais pas parfait. Mon cœur aime la Bella vivante et en santé. Il ne supportera pas de voir la Bella parfaite, sans défauts, moins jolie que la Bella vivante.

Charlie nous regardait, l'un après l'autre, intrigué. Je me retournai vers ma futur femme.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé des fameuses fêtes d'Alice?

-Euh…non, dit-elle en riant.

-Eh bien Charlie, ma fille Alice était la plus grande organisatrice de fête que tu n'aura jamais vu de ta vie! Quand elle organise quelque chose, ce n'est jamais rien de petit! Les lumières, la musique, les vêtements, les cadeaux, tout y passe! Si vous désirez quelque chose de minime, ne demandez rien à Alice! Malheureusement, comme tu le sais, Alice n'est plus de ce monde.

Après un moment de silence qui paru une éternité, je me levai. J'invitai Isabella à faire de même.

-Nous devons y aller, Charlie. Merci de ton appuis.

Je tendis ma main vers Charlie. Il l'a prit et la serra. Lorsqu'il retira sa main, il dit une chose étonnante.

-Carlisle, toi qui est docteur, peux-tu me dire pourquoi ta main est toujours si froid?

* * *

Arrête de rire! Ce n'était pas drôle!

-C'était hilarant! Tu aurais du voir ton visage lorsqu'il t'a posé la question! Tu t'en ai tout de même bien sortis!

-Évidement! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de personnes m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais la peau si glacé! J'ai toujours la même réponse : « Le sang à de la difficulté de bien circuler dans mon organisme. C'est une maladie rare. » C'est aussi simple que ca!

Nous étions sur le canapé du salon. J'étais assis et Bella était étendu avec la tête sur mes genoux. Je me plaisais à passer mes doigts dans sa belle chevelure brune. Soudain, j'entendis des bruits de pas. Bien sûr, Isabella ne pouvait l'entendre.

-Qui a-t-il Carlisle?, demanda-t-elle.

-J'entend quelqu'un qui approche…, murmurais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter Bella.

-Coucou! C'est moooi!

* * *

Alors? Reviews please! ._.

* Je sais que Carlisle ne dépasse pas Bella d'une tête! (Kristen fait 5'6 et Peter fait 5'10) Mais moi, j'adoooore les hommes grands! Je me plait donc à imaginer un Carlisle de 6'2 ._.


	15. Je te déteste!

_Bonjour bonjour!_

_Je sais, j'ai menti! Je vous avais promis "plus de longue absence!". Mais j'ai un alibi! Et pas qu'un! *Roulement de tambour!* L'école! Que dire de plus! Pour me faire pardonner, il y a dans ce chapitre une scène que plusieurs attendent, ou pas. Je me tais et je vous laisse à votre lecture!_

* * *

-Qui a-t-il Carlisle?, demanda-t-elle.

_-J'entend quelqu'un qui approche…, murmurais-je._

_La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, faisant sursauter Bella._

_-Coucou! C'est moooi!_

Bella se leva rapidement en entendant la voix du visiteur. Elle couru se jeter dans ses bras. Elle rayonnait. Son sourire était aussi immense que sa joie. Je l'avoue je fus jaloux de Jacob. Je savais que désormais Bella était mienne, que nous allions nous marier sous peu. Mais je ne pu m'empêcher d'avoir un léger pincement au cœur. Jacob avait toujours été là pour Bella. Il lui avait déjà avoué qu'il éprouvait certains sentiments à son égard. C'est pourquoi, présentement, alors qu'elle était dans ses bras, j'étais jaloux. Pour peu, j'aurais été fou de rage.

J'ai su me retenir et je marchai vers lui en souriant. Je lui tendis la main. Il lâcha Bella et serra la main qui se présentait à lui, un fait étonnant. Jacob, en tant que loup, ne nous aimait pas, nous, les vampires. En fait, il détestait encore plus Edward. Lorsque Jacob avait eu vent du départ d'Edward, il avait accouru jusqu'ici. Bien sûr, il s'était heurté à un vrai mur de pierre. Bella refusait de lui parler, comme elle refusait de parler à qui que ce soit. Il vint la voir au moins une fois par semaine.

C'est à ce moment précis que ma jalousie envers lui a débuté. Bella ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais elle paraissait plus heureuse en sa présence. Je le maudissais, lui qui avait réussi à atteindre son cœur et qui faisait naître l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses douces lèvres. Alors que moi, je n'y arrivais pas!

Jacob posa un insistant regard sur moi. Il voulait me dire de dégager, de les laisser seul. Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil. Bella cassa l'atmosphère n'animosité qui commençait à se former.

-Jacob! Je suis si heureuse!

-Bella, tu parles?, demanda-t-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait retrouver la parole?

-Je suis heureuse, tout simplement. J'ai aussi accepté le départ d'Edward.

Bella se défit de l'emprise de Jacob et se dirigea vers moi. Elle prit position devant moi, faisant toujours face à son invité. J'encerclai sa taille de mes bras et, comme j'étais plus grand qu'elle, je déposai mon menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Jacob regardait la scène les sourcils froncés.

-Que ce passe-t-il?

-Moi et Carlisle sommes…ensembles. Nous nous aimons et nous allons nous marier dans un mois, annonca-t-elle, un sourire rayonnant apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Vous vous aimez?, demanda-t-il, incrédule face à la situation. Mais il y a à peine une semaine, Bella tu ne parlais pas. Tu refusait tout contacte. Et maintenant, tu vas te marier à ce…ce…ce Cullen?

-Tu ne me connais pas Jacob! Comment peux-tu me contredire sur l'amour que je porte à quelqu'un? Tu n'es pas dans mon cœur ni dans ma tête. J'aime Carlisle, point final.

-As-tu déjà oublié ce que ton autre Cullen t'as fait? As-tu oublié les 6 mois de mutisme?

Jacob était fou de rage. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Bella. Son teint était écarlate. Elle bouillonnait littéralement. Elle avança rapidement vers lui et lui administra une gifle magistrale.

-JACOB BLACK, COMMENT OSES-TU?

La voix de Bella se brisa à la fin de sa phrase. Parlant depuis peu, cela lui prit un effort surhumain. Elle éclata alors en sanglot et partie dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Je mis toute la colère qui m'habitait dans le regard que je lançais au loup.

-Sors, murmurai-je.

-Carlisle, vous savez que je ne voulais pas!, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

-Je me fout de ce que tu voulais faire ou non, dis-je, tentant de contrôler ma voix afin de ne pas crier à mon tour. Part…Tu es banni des cette maison jusqu'à ce que Bella veuille bien te revoir. Je ne compterais pas là-dessus si j'étais toi.

Je lui ouvrit la porte et lui fis signe de sortir. Il parti, mi-déboussolé, mi-rageux. Je fermai la porte doucement et je montai à l'étage voir ma futur épouse. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre, je vis qu'elle était recroquevillée dans son lit et qu'elle pleurait. Je vins m'étendre à ses côtés. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers moi et se blotti dans mes bras.

-Carlisle…Comment a-t-il pu me faire ca?...Lorsqu'il m'a parler des six m…mois, je…tout est revenu…la…la journée de son départ, tenta-t-elle de me raconter, tout en hoquetant ici et là.

Elle se tue quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Elle me raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant ces six mois, ce qu'elle avait ressenti, tant pour Edward que pour moi. Pendant ce temps, je lui caressais les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle eût fini son discours, elle planta son regard dans le mien et m'embrassa doucement. Au début, c'était langoureux, presque timide. Ensuite, le besoin urgent de l'autre avait pris le dessus.

Nous avions bien vite conclus que d'embrasser l'autre n'était pas suffisant pour assouvir nos envies. Je commençais à déboutonner lentement son chemisier. Or, le gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche au même instant me dissuada d'aller lentement. Je fis éclater les boutons de son chemiser. Elle me regarda stupéfaite.

-J'ai beaucoup trop envie de toi pour attendre!

Je regardai alors le chemisier en lambeau au sol. Bella éclata de rire alors que je ne cessais de m'excuser. Je lui promis de lui en racheter un autre. Je crois qu'elle trouva que je parlais trop, car elle me fit taire en capturant mes lèvres avec les siennes. Je me défis de son emprise et je fis glisser ma bouche le long de son cou. J'enlevai son soutien-gorge, plus lentement que son chemisier. Je pris possession d'un de ses seins. Elle sursauta au contacte de mes mains glacées. Ma bouche vint alors se poser goulûment sur son téton dressé. Je relevai le regard et je vis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure de plaisir.

-Carlisle, gémit-elle.

Encouragé par ses gémissements, je la déshabillai complètement. Elle fit de même avec mes vêtements. En quelques secondes nous étions nus tout les deux, avides et remplis de désires. Au moment où je devais entrer en elle, je vis qu'elle semblait mal à l'aise et peu assurée. Je la questionnai du regard.

-C'est que…hum…c'est la première fois que je…tu vois?

-Oh…, dis-je, légèrement surpris. Toi et Edward vous n'avez jamais…?

-Non…il n'a jamais voulu. Il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas se contrôler.

-Et avant Edward…jamais?

-Edward fut mon premier véritable amour. Je ne coucherai jamais avec quelqu'un si je ne ressens rien de fort envers lui, murmura-t-elle tout en souriant, gênée.

-Bella es-tu sûr que tu veux que ta première fois ce passe de cette façon? Tu ne voudrais pas plus de…romantisme?, demandai-je, hésitant.

J'avais envie d'elle, ne vous méprenez pas. Si je ne me retenais pas, je la prendrais sauvagement, là, sur le lit. Mais Bella est délicate, fragile. Je ne veux en aucun cas la brusquer. Si elle ne veut pas, j'obéirai.

-Carlise, soupira-t-elle. Je sais exactement ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pour ce qui est du romantisme, cela me convient très bien.

-Tu ne voudrais pas attendre à notre nuit de noce? Tu es bien certaine que c'est ce que tu veux?

-Carlisle Cullen!, dit-elle de façon autoritaire. Vas-tu te décider à me faire l'amour, oui ou non? Chacune de nos tentatives s'est soldées par un échec. Je veux te sentir en moi tout de suite!

C'est alors qu'elle me glissa sensuellement à l'oreille quelques mots qui me firent défaillir.

-Prend-moi immédiatement. Fait moi l'amour langoureusement.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'entrai en elle. Je senti son hymen céder. Je restais un instant sans bouger, afin qu'elle s'habitue à moi. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Je les effaçai avec mon pouce. Je sentais ses ongles sur ma peau. Elle avait très mal, cela se voyait. Elle pris une lente inspiration, puis elle expira.

-Tu peux y aller…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix imperceptible pour un humain.

J'hochai la tête pour lui signifier que j'avais compris. Je lui donnai un doux baisé sur le front pour l'encourager. Doucement, je fis des mouvement de va et viens. Puis, j'accélérai. Je voyais bien que Bella n'avait pas autant de plaisir qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Je l'embrassais amoureusement

* * *

POV Bella

Nous étions, Carlisle et moi, étendus sur notre lit d'amour. Je fixai obstinément le plafond. Je sentais les yeux de mon futur mari sur moi. Cela se voyait, il voulait dire quelque chose. Je tournai lentement la tête dans sa direction.

-Je suis désolé Carlisle…ca n'a pas du être très plaisant pour toi…j'étais comme une poupée de chiffons…

-C'est normal Bella. La première fois, ce n'est pas toujours plaisant. Cela va prendre 2 ou 3 fois avant que tu y prennes vraiment plaisir. Ce n'est pas comme dans les films ou les romans à l'eau de rose. Tu as eu mal et c'est ce qui t'a paralysé. Comme la majorité des filles, d'ailleurs.

-Je m'étais imaginé que…je ne sais pas…j'imaginais ca autrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, me répondit-il en souriant. Allez! Dort maintenant!

Carlisle se leva. Il était complètement nu. J'admirais son corps d'apollon pendant qu'il s'habillait. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se pencha sur moi et il m'embrassa. Le baisé dura quelques secondes. Je fermai ensuite les yeux tandis que je le sentais prendre place à mes côtés. Je me collai plus à lui. Son torse froid contre mon corps chaud fut un contraste apaisant. Je m'endormis ainsi, dans les bras de mon chéri.

* * *

Alors? Réactions, commentaires, questions?

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire...Reviews! (pour me montrer qu'au plus profond de vous, vous ne m'en voulez pas!)


	16. Mariage

Bonjour à tous! Vous n'hallucinez pas, je suis bel et bien là. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que la dernière fois en vous promettant qu'il n'y aura plus de longues absences. On ne sait pas ce que la vie nous réserve. J'ai pris plus d'un an pour me concentrer sur mes études et me remettre des coups durs de la vie. Bref, je vous donne ce chapitre. Je sais que c'est bien peu pour ma longue absence. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner, parce que je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner!

J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Bonne lecture!

* * *

POV Bella

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais me marier! Ce mois m'a semblé si long! Ce fut un véritable calvaire. Non pas l'attente, mais le regard des autres. Leurs regards quand l'annonce de mon mariage avec Carlisle a été publiquement connue. De purs étrangers me regardaient avec dédains ou même avec de la compassion. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on nous regardait de la sorte.

Je l'ai compris il y a à peine deux semaines, lorsqu'un mur extérieur de la villa a été vandalisé. En effet, il était écrit dessus « Pédophile! ». C'était donc cela! Notre différence d'âge entre moi et Carlisle. C'était ça qui choquait autant les gens. Ils pensaient alors que j'étais contrainte de me marier avec lui, étant donné son « autorité » sur moi. RI-DI-CULE!

Je ne parle même pas de mes « amis ». Ils ont eu la même réaction que Jacob. Je n'avais donc rien compris, pensaient-ils. Mais c'était eux qui ne comprenaient pas! J'aime Carlisle! Peu importe notre différence d'âge. Il s'est occupé de moi et il a veillé à mon bien-être pendant les six mois de calvaire que j'ai vécu. Il a toujours été là!

Tous ces regards et agissements de la part d'autrui a eu pour conséquence plusieurs conversations entre Carlisle, Charlie et moi. Ils ne cessaient de me demander si c'était réellement ce que je désirais, si j'étais à l'aise dans la situation, si je voulais annuler le mariage. J'étais littéralement excédée par toutes ces questions.

~Flashback~ -Bella! Écoute-moi! Il fait que tu sois sûre que c'est réellement ce que tu veux! Toute ta vie, tu vivras avec le regard des autres. Es-tu prête à affronter ça?

-Papa, enfin! Je l'ai déjà dit et je le répète, c'est ce que JE veux! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je le dise? J'aime Carlisle et notre amour est plus fort que leurs regards!

Mon père soupira pour la énième fois. Je savais qu'au plus profond de lui, il voulait que j'annule ce mariage. Selon lui, j'étais trop jeune pour me marier. Il ne voulait pas que je répète ses erreurs. J'allais me marier dans une semaine et il continuait de me demander mon avis sur mon mariage, jour après jour. C'était très énervant. Carlisle, lui, le laissait faire. Il n'avait jamais eu d'enfants à proprement dit, mais il se doutait que c'était difficile pour un père de voir sa fille unique partir de la maison, devenir une femme et se marier et cela, à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Il comprenait Charlie, c'est pourquoi il le laissait s'inquiéter. Or, il tentait par tous les moyens de prouver à mon père qu'il était le gendre idéal.

-Je sais Bella que je suis quelque peu énervant. Mais c'est pour ton bien! Je veux que tu sois consciente des conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises, de tes actes. Votre écart d'âge en surprendra plus d'un durant votre vie entière!

Je tentais de me retenir de rire. Si Charlie connaissait l'âge véritable de Carlisle, il mourrait d'une crise cardiaque! Visiblement, Carlisle ne la trouvait pas drôle. Il me foudroya du regard. Cela eut pour effet de me calmer et de poursuivre cette conversation qui ressemblait en tout point aux mille autres avant.

~Fin du Flashback~

J'étais présentement face à Carlisle, plus beau que jamais. Lorsque j'étais entrée dans la salle et que je l'avais aperçu, mes jambes ont presque défaillies! Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds peignés vers l'arrière et son complet gris faisant ressortir son teint magnifiquement pâle. Il était à tomber! Je n'avais qu'une envie, me précipiter dans ses bras et lui faire l'amour sur l'autel! L'espace d'une seconde, en le regardant, je perdis mon sourire radieux. Chaque fois que je posais mes yeux sur Carlisle, je pensais toujours la même chose. La même pensée qui me hantait lorsqu'Edward était encore à mes côtés. Il est trop…trop parfait! Comment un être aussi beau, gentil et respectable que Carlisle pouvait-il aimer une fille comme moi? Simple humaine, maladroite de surcroit. Je ne me trouvais pas jolie. J'entends déjà des protestations. « Les filles, toutes les mêmes. Elles ne s'aiment que rarement. » Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais laide.

Non, je suis…banale. Pas la plus belle, mais pas laide non plus. Je fais partie de celles qu'on ne siffle pas sur la rue, celles qu'on ne remarque pas. Celles qu'on n'a pas honte de présenter à sa famille en tant que petite amie, mais pas celles qu'on jalouse pour son apparence. Je suis d'une beauté ordinaire. Alors, comment Carlisle, pouvait m'aimer moi?

Carlisle, c'était tout mon contraire. Je sais bien que le fait qu'il soit un vampire était pour quelque chose. Mais, j'en suis sûre, Carlisle devait être un très bel homme lorsqu'il était encore humain. Le Dr. Cullen ne laissait personne indifférent. Les femmes se retournaient à son passage. Il était loin d'être ordinaire, et encore moins du genre qu'on oublie. Lorsqu'on le croisait dans la rue, on gardait son image en mémoire et on en reparlait à nos amies. Carlisle était tout simple magnifique. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots.

Bref, je perdis l'espace d'une seconde mon sourire. Cette soudaine perte de joie était à peine perceptible pour les humains. Or, mon futur mari, lui, n'était pas un humain. Lorsque j'arrivai à ses côtés, il me murmura à l'oreille.

-« Que se passe-t-il chérie? »

J'hésitais à lui dire. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas que j'ai si peu confiance en moi. Je décidai de ne rien dire. Il avait assurément compris déjà la raison de mon air triste avant même de me poser la question.

La cérémonie me parut durer une éternité! J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite ce qui se disait pendant mon mariage. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour mon époux. Arriva ensuite la réception… Si cela n'avait été que de moi, je n'y serais pas allée. Mais c'était quand même moi la mariée, donc la principale intéressée.

Je détestais tout ce qui avait attrait à la danse. Or, ce que je détestais par-dessus tout, c'était être le centre de l'attention. On peut dire que j'étais gâtée… Je tentai de profiter au maximum de la soirée. Le plus dur avait été l'absence de ma mère à l'évènement le plus important de ma vie.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien pris la nouvelle de mon mariage. Selon elle, je faisais la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie. Le pire, c'est quand elle a appris que ce n'était pas avec Edward que je me mariais. Elle est restée sans mot.

~Flashback~

J'étais allée rendre visite à ma mère à Jackson. Tout d'abord pour lui montrer que j'allais mieux et aussi pour lui annoncer mon mariage prochain avec Carlisle. Nous étions à deux semaines de celui-ci.

-Tu vas te marier! Oh Bella chérie! Ne crois-tu pas que tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Toi et Edward avez amplement le temps pour cela. Rien de presse.

-Maman, je…Edward n'est pas celui avec qui je me marie. Tu ne te souviens pas? Il m'a laissé tomber.

-Tu vas te marier avec une personne que tu connais depuis…depuis moins de 6 mois! Isabella Swan, je ne te croyais pas ainsi! Tu es plus réfléchie habituellement! Qui est ce garçon?

-C'est…c'est…

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment le lui annoncer que sa fille allait se marier avec un homme et non un garçon. Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Maman, l'homme que je vais épouser se nomme Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen pour être plus précise.

-Ouh! Un docteur, me dit-elle en souriant. Cullen? Ce n'est pas le nom d'Edward? Ils sont cousins?

-Hum…non. Carlisle est…hum…son père, dis-je, hésitante.

Ma mère ne prononça pas un seul mot pendant au moins cinq minutes. Je crus qu'elle allait avoir une attaque.

-Maman?

-Isabella…Es-tu en train de me dire que tu vas te marier avec un homme plus vieux que toi, un homme qui a l'âge d'être ton père! ET, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il est le père de ton ex petit copain. C'est ça que tu es en train de me dire!

-Hum…oui? Je sais maman que c'est complètement fou, mais j'aime Carlisle. Il était là alors que personne ne l'était!

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas faire ça! Te marier à ton âge…avec un homme plus âgé, père de famille qui plus est! Ne réfléchis-tu pas!

Chacun de ses mots était comme des coups de poignard que je recevais en plein cœur. Elle me donna le coup de grâce lorsqu'elle prononça les mots suivants : -qu'ai-je fait au Bon Dieu pour me donner une fille aussi tête en l'air, aussi irréfléchie! Bella, je me suis mariée à ton âge. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette amèrement. Tu as vu où cela nous a menés?

Je retins mes larmes. J'étais alors entrée dans une colère noire.

-Tu regrettes? Tu regrettes! Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de dire que ce mariage ne t'a mené à rien! Je ne suis rien alors?

-Bella, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais très bien.

-Inutile d'en rajouter. Ce qui est dit est dit. Si je ne suis rien pour toi, alors tu ne seras rien pour moi non plus. Au revoir, maman. Désolé d'avoir autant gâché ta vie en venant au monde…

~Fin du Flashback~

Assise à la table d'honneur, je retins une larme à ce souvenir. Ma propre mère n'assistait pas à mon mariage. Elle a dit que j'étais une erreur et qu'elle regrettait. Qu'elle me regrettait. Peu importe si elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait dit. Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et avaient atteint mon cœur, tel un poignard. Carlisle dut sentir ma peine, car il posa sa main sur la mienne. Je me retournai vers lui. Il me sourit, affichant sa dentition parfaite. Je soupirai de bonheur.

Un léger tintement mit fin à ma contemplation. Le tintement se transforma en brouhaha. Je savais que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. Carlisle se leva et tendit se main. Je la pris et me levai à mon tour. Il se pencha et posa ses douces lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser était magique. Magique, car j'embrassais désormais mon mari.

* * *

Alors? J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Donnez-moi votre avis!

Je crois que ce sera mon dernier chapitre. Peut-être y aura-t-il un épilogue. Tout dépendra de ce que vous voulez! Reviews time!

P.S: Pour les amateurs d'Harry Potter, je commence une nouvelle fanfiction Hermione/George. Venez lire si cela vous intéresse!


End file.
